Masks, guards and a single lifeline
by Leigh59
Summary: Caught overhearing a private conversation between Tony and Ducky. Gibbs learns how the masks and the guards that Tony uses came to be part of his life. Some of the characters will be OOC. I now have a wonderful Beta, Arress.
1. Chapter 1

**I make no money at all. They all belong to Belisarius Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television Studios. I do promise to put them back when I am done playing.**

Ducky looks up from his desk when he hears the air locked doors open. "Anthony, how nice. I'm just finishing up my report on our young Sergeant."

"No rush, Ducky. I came down to see if you have any pain reliever. My bottle is empty."

Ever the doctor, Ducky can't help but be concerned as he looks at DiNozzo. "Where is the pain?"

"Just a headache, Ducky. It's been a long day."

"Long morning I think you mean." Ducky says as he hands Tony a cup of water along with two pain pills.

"Thank you, Ducky."

"You're welcome, Anthony. Jethro was down earlier, so do you have any idea why…"

"He is behaving like a first class bastard?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that is as good a description as any."

"It's the anniversary of Kelly and Shannon dying."

"But he was not like this last year. In fact, I don't recall him behaving like this at all in the past."

"Ducky, remember we just finished a case last week, the Burbank family?"

"I forgot; mother and two little girls killed in a home invasion."

"That's the one. The oldest daughter was the same age as Kelly and she had red hair, too. He'll be like this for a while. I'm just hoping my head can take it."

"Anthony, you've been goading him. I've seen you."

"Yes, I have. If he blows his stack on me it's one thing, but Tim and Ziva, they wouldn't understand. Besides, he doesn't hit that hard and his insults are nothing compared to what I've been called before."

"Why, Anthony?"

"Ducky, I might act like the fool, and I'm the first to admit that at times I go too far, but it serves me well. I keep my guard up and my masks firmly in place at all times. You know, Ducky, I envy him; not for what he does have, but for what he had. People in his life that loved him. Parents that actually loved and wanted him. They stood up for him and protected him like parents should. A loving wife and a child. Even if they were taken from him too damn soon, he had them. He knows the joy and the heartache. I hope that he finds peace in his soul."

"You'll find that special lady to live your life with, Anthony, and you'll have your own family in time." Ducky assures him gently.

"No, Ducky. I will never get married. Children need to see what a healthy, loving relationship is. I never saw it. My father tossed me away into boarding schools to get rid of me. I don't even think that my mother really loved me. I was the heir apparent, nothing more; something to be brought out and then put back after the show and tell was over for the night. As for children; no, I will never have them. I made sure of that twelve years ago. I couldn't take a chance. You know, you've seen my medical records. I had to break the cycle of abuse and neglect. I was never shown what true love is from a parent, so I have no idea how to love a child. And before you say anything about Jeanne, I think looking back on that I don't think that was true love, either. I got caught up in the chase and I made a mistake. I hurt an innocent woman. I don't know if I can ever really love a woman romantically with all my heart enough to marry her. That doesn't mean that I don't love, because I do."

"There is no mention of that kind of procedure in your medical file."

"I had it done in between jobs. I paid the bill in cash. I also lied to a doctor. I told him that my future wife had a genetic problem on her side and we didn't want to take the chance of passing it on. He said that it was the right thing to do and it was very commendable and responsible of us."

Ducky looks at DiNozzo intently. "When did you find out about his family?"

"When he offered me the job to work here, I did some research on him, and you and the people I knew that I would be working with, even Blackadder. From what I was able to gather, you are the closest person to him that worked here at the time, so I did the most digging on you and him."

"But you never said a word."

"I know how to keep my mouth shut and when to use what I've learned to my advantage. Sometimes, I think I should have taken the job that Fornell offered me. I would have never have met him or Abby. But I made the right choice. I've learned a lot from Gibbs. I can always count on him being on my six, and because of you, my friend. You are my sounding board and you always keep my secrets. Just like I always keep yours."

"What secrets have I shared with you, Anthony?"

"I know the reason why you never use the diminutive of anyone's name. I had a friend place flowers on her grave while he was overseas. He said that the grave was well cared for, as were her parents. Rose Alice McKay, your Rosie."

"Yes, they died together in that fire." Ducky sighs softly.

"I know, Ducky. I am truly sorry for your loss and for what might have been."

"One day, Anthony, you might change your mind."

"I don't think so, Ducky. If I feel the need for sex, I can still manage one night stands with willing women looking for the same thing. No strings, just sex. But one day, I might introduce you to my lifeline."

"Who?"

"My lifeline. She's my friend. We watch movies, go to plays. We never have sex, but we do share a bed holding on to each other, giving and taking the comfort of being in the arms of someone you love and who loves you. And it's enough. She doesn't let me wear my masks and when I'm with her I let my guard down, I can be myself. Me, Anthony DiNozzo, a middle-aged man trying live the rest of my life and do my job the best way I can."

"Anthony, that sounds so depressing and it makes me worry about you."

"No worries from me, Ducky. I have no intentions of eating a bullet or drinking myself to death. I intend to die watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn next to me. If I'm lucky, my lifeline will be near by. Thanks for the pills, Ducky. I better get back. One thing, Ducky, next time you talk to Jackson you should tell him that Gibbs needs a refresher course on manners. Eavesdropping is a lousy habit, especially when it's a private conversation. Like I said, Ducky, I'm very good at my job. Maybe you should remind Gibbs that's why he hired me in the first place, once he comes out of hiding from your office."


	2. Chapter 2

"Duck?" Gibbs asks softly as he closes the door.

"Ah, Jethro."

"Why?"

"Self preservation. He survived the only way he knew how and now he lives his life."

"You knew about the abuse?"

"Yes, I knew. After about a year Anthony came to see me here late one day and gave me his medical file, the complete one. He said that if I was going to be his personal physician then I should know his complete history."

"But you knew beforehand didn't you?"

"I suspected," Ducky answers him simply with a tone that Gibbs recognizes as conversation over. Gibbs knows after all these years that Ducky will not elaborate anymore.

"Jethro, rein in your foul mood. Go home, drink your bourbon and mourn your loss. As for Anthony, remember he is not the fool he wants everyone to think he is, don't ever forget that."

"Now that you have returned, Tony, perhaps you can get back to work. Gibbs will stop slapping you if you show him some results," Ziva tells him in a very condescending manner.

"I needed some pain reliever, Ziva. I have a very bad headache. My bottle is empty and I know that Ducky always has some on hand."

"I would have given you some. I have a full bottle in my desk drawer."

"Tony is allergic to most kinds, Ziva. That is why Ducky always keeps extra on hand for him," Tim tells her.

"Then he should get a new bottle and make sure he does not run out, like a responsible adult does, Tony," Ziva advises.

"Report," Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen.

"I am half way through the financials. Nothing out of the ordinary so far," Tim tells him.

"I am waiting for a call back from his Captain, Gibbs. And there is nothing to report on the BOLO," Ziva adds.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barks. He knows better than to change his behavior. It would set off alarm bells for both Tim and Ziva.

"A local LEO picked him up. He should be here," Tony says as he looks at the elevator doors open. "Now."

"Why didn't you say anything? It would have saved us time and extra work," Ziva grouses.

"You still have to talk to his C.O. and Tim still has to go through his financials. Besides, I was being a responsible adult taking care of my headache before it turned into a full blown migraine."

"Hey, Tony, thanks for the bust," The LEO says as he walks into the bullpen. "He was right where you said he would be."

"Not a problem, Steve. I'll write a letter to your Captain letting him know you helped with an investigation for us. I'll even use the NCIS letterhead. It will look good in your jacket."

"Thanks, Tony."

Gibbs looks at Tony and smiles then hides it just as fast. "Peterson, bring him to interrogation room one," Gibbs barks out.

Gibbs watches as Tony signs some papers and hands them over to his friend. After a few minutes of conversation Steve leaves.

"I do not understand why you didn't inform us where he was so we could get him ourselves," Ziva says in a huff.

"I had a hunch and all it took was a phone call. Steve is a good cop and he was willing. It saves us time, money and resources, and if Gibbs can make him confess to the crime then Steve will look good and he'll get the credit."

"You're always complaining that we don't get credit on the news," McGee reminds him.

"This is about a drug bust and a supplier. A baddie yes, but we don't need the credit for this one. Steve does. He is getting ready to take the detective exam to move up one grade and he could use the recognition and the letter. His new baby is due in three months. He needs the promotion and it will look good in his jacket; a nice thank you letter from a Federal Agency."

"Agent DiNozzo, there is more to this than you are telling," Vance says as he strolls into the bullpen unannounced. "You usually don't like to give away our credit."

"Steve's former partner was a good friend of mine. I've only known Steve for two years. His partner was killed in the line of duty. Steve returned fire and killed the perp. He was wounded and had to stay in the hospital for a month. He is a good cop, smart and honest. I would trust him with my life; yours too, Director."

"I'll add my letter to yours, DiNozzo." The director knew there was no love lost between them, as he also knew that DiNozzo would not willingly put him in harm's way. It was enough for him, and he could add his friend's name to a growing file of younger people with potential.

"Thank you, Sir."

The cases came and once solved they were quickly forgotten. Tony lived his life like he always did, his masks firmly in place; the court jester/class clown he was a master at play acting.

Gibbs knew that he was very good at undercover work. It was just another mask to add to his collection. In the years that Tony had worked with Gibbs, some of his masks had come down, but never completely. Gibbs knew this and hoped that in time Tony would trust him with the truth as much as he trusted him with his six.

It was a phone call that brought his sanding to a halt on an early Saturday evening; a call from the emergency room. His agent once again was receiving treatment. He closed the cell and called Ducky, knowing that the older man would start the phone tree as he raced to the hospital.

Gibbs barged up to the intake desk demanding to know about his Senior Field Agent. The older nurse just looked at him and glared back. She handed him a clipboard with insurance papers that needed to be filled out.

"Sit down and fill them out, Marine. I'll call you when you can go back there."

"All of this information should be in your computers already. I want to see my Agent."

"Of course it is. This is just busy work to keep hardheaded Gunnies out of our hair. Now go sit down and behave or I'll reactivate you so fast it will make your head spin."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lt. Col. Mary Murphy. They were short staffed so I came in to cover. Any more questions, Gunny?" She asks with a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No, Ma'am," Gibbs says as he takes the clipboard and sits down, but not without one last glare.

The rest of the team came in, each one wondering what happened. They all had the weekend off and he was not working on any undercover assignments that they knew of.

They sat with the rest of the people in the waiting room and could do nothing but wait. Even Ducky had no luck at all. Mary had simply smiled at him and told him no, that he was not allowed to go back there at this time.

When the emergency room doors opened they all looked up only to see a woman in her late thirties with brown hair, simply dressed. She was average looking. Nothing about her appearance set off any signs that she was dangerous. She had a man's jacket draped over her shoulders and had a large bandage on her arm. Her face and dress were dirty with smudges of soot and her dress looked wet in some places.

Ziva kept looking at her. There was something there, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head and focused her attention to the doors when Tony and Dr. Pitt came out.

"What happened?" Gibbs barked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the continued support and for the review. For the people that added me to their alert and favorite lists I hank you.**

" You will keep your voice down and not swear in my waiting room is that understood?" Lt. Col says as she walks up silently behind the group.

"Yes Ma'am." Gibbs answers in a huff.

"You forgot your new toy Agent DiNozzo. You will use it as Dr. Pitt directed you to and you will return here on Monday for a follow-up exam, your appointment with Dr. Pitt is at ten A.M. sharp." She tells Tony as she as she hands him his new incentive spirometer.

"I have one Ma'am."

"That you don't use. You will take this home and you will use it or I will come to your home and watch as you do use it."

"Yes Ma'am." Tony replies softly not even bothering to use his best smile.

"Thank you Mary." Brad tells her then motions for the group to follow him to the far end of the room.

"I'm surprised you did not try to sweet talk her Tony." Ziva says with a smirk.

"No one sweet talks Mary. She is tough as nails with a heart of gold when it is needed." Brad shares with the group. "She is a great nurse and I enjoy working with her."

"Bradley how is Anthony?" Ducky inquires calmly.

"A cut requiring a dozen stitches on his calf and he has a small case of smoke inhalation. We took x-rays and gave him some oxygen. He should be fine as long as he does what he is told." Brad tells Ducky knowing full well that it is Gibbs that he is really answering. "As for what happened I'll leave that for Tony to explain. I've got to get back."

"Well DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks once they were alone.

"I was having dinner, there was a fire. I helped to clear the place out. I cut my leg on a jagged piece of glass, I just stayed in there too long and breathed in too much smoke. I had to help Boss there were children in the restaurant and a few older couples."

Not liking it in the least but understanding DiNozzo actions completely. Gibbs couldn't stay angry with his SFA for long."

"The rest of you go home, I'll see you on Monday. DiNozzo you're with me for the night at least that way I know you will use your new toy."

It was the sound of water being drawn from kitchen tap that woke Gibbs. He went to the kitchen threshold and silently watched DiNozzo drink a glass of water.

He observes Tony standing there dressed in sweatpants barefooted as he rubs his bare chest patting it and rubbing small circles. He has seen Tony do this before it was to try and relieve some of the tension and tightness that he is feeling deep in his chest.

"There is juice you know. Does it hurt, do I need to bring you back to the hospital?"

"No hospital. It's just a bit tight I'll hit my inhaler and do a round of torture."

Turning on the full kitchen light Gibbs steps into room and takes in his Tony's appearance, a bit pale and he can hear the shortness in his breathing. But for the first time he can see the telltale sign of the abuse on his body faint scars, on his back and across his shoulders. Some of the scars cross over each other while others end abruptly covered by the waistband of the sweatpants. He bypasses Tony and gets a clean t-shirt from the basket of clothes waiting to be folded, tossing it to him.

"Might be a snug fit but it will keep you warm." As much as he wants to take the man in his arms and hug him like his father should have done all those years ago Gibbs refrains. He is not his father and can never be, but he can be his friend and someone that can show him some sort of affection.

"I know you saw them, the scars I mean." Tony says softly.

"And when you're ready to talk to me, I'll be here. Until then you're safe here and no one will harm you again, ever."

"Thanks Jethro, you don't know just how much that means to me."

"Good night Tony."

"Good night, thanks for the shirt."

He walks into the bullpen Monday after his appointment with Brad. Nodding his head to Gibbs he sits.

"DiNozzo."

"I already left the report with Ducky." He says as he reaches for his tea, then gets right to work on the paperwork and the research on the current case.

Ziva and Time each look at Gibbs then at Tony waiting for Gibbs to ask more questions. Feeling that they have the right to know more Ziva stands and starts to go to Tony's Desk only to stop before she take her third step when she see Ducky and the director come into the bullpen.

"Ah Anthony congratulations are in order dear boy."

"Ducky I don't understand."

"Perhaps I should explain, I got a call from the fire chief and the police commissioner. They each will be sending in letters of commendation for your actions Saturday night. Ducky was kind enough to show me the x-rays and the final report that Dr. Pitt sent over for your file. You're back on full duty but if it rains you stay in for at least a month."

"Any other restrictions Director?" Gibbs asks.

"That's it. Well done Saturday night Tony I'm glad you weren't hurt to badly."

"Thank you Director." Tony replies as he shakes the director's offered hand.

"Tony did the girl you took to dinner on Saturday get hurt?" Tim asks. "We didn't see anyone else in the waiting room while we were there."

"There was no one in the waiting room, because I was eating alone Probie." Tony answers then tosses a paper ball into the wastebasket with a perfect hook shot.

"I find that hard to believe that you Tony DiNozzo would eat alone on a Saturday night."

"Why Ziva? I was hungry and the restaurant makes delicious Seafood Brodetto. To bad I didn't get to eat any of it I had just finished the antipasto when the fire broke out."

"Liar."

"Believe what you want I'm not lying."

"Get back to work, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs orders as he glares at Ziva just enough to make her lower her head.

No one was willing to test Gibbs temper after that so conversations were kept strictly to the case they were working on.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called out as he came back from his latest coffee run. "This box was left at the security desk for you.

"Who is sending you gifts Tony? Maybe the woman that you didn't have dinner with Saturday night?" Ziva ask sarcastically.

"Can't be her Ziva remember Tony likes to eat alone, especially when he want Seafood Brodetto. What is that anyway?"

"Peasant food, Italian fish stew." Ziva answers with a flip of her hand.

He places the box on his desk ignoring the digs that both Ziva and Tim are giving him on the sly and opens the letter that it taped to it.

"_Agent DiNozzo, I wanted to thank you for getting my wife out of the fire and for the extra care you took to make sure she kept safely away from any further danger. I am returning the jacket that you lent her to keep warm. I had it cleaned so it longer smells like a fire pit. I bet you're wondering how I found you? It's quite simple really, I work for Homeland. Sincerely, Bob Jeffers._

"Well DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as he sees the smile on Tony's face a real smile one that he hardly ever uses.

"You'll like this one Boss."

He waits for Gibbs to finish reading then places the letter in his pocket not willing to share it with anyone else.

"Not bad Tony, not bad at all."

"Thanks Boss. Some how this make up for me missing my Seafood Brodetto.

Tony knew how to cook he just never had the time to cook the way he wanted to, pizza was okay to eat at work but not at home. Here it was real food he picks up a knife ready to start to cut the carrot into pieces two minutes in the microwave and he will have the start of his meal.

With Sinatra playing in the background he fails to hear the front door open, but he wasn't surprised when he hears Gibbs start to talk to him. "Don't cut them too big we can toss them into the fish stew." Gibbs says as he placed two groceries bags on the counter.

"Boss?"

"Ducky is bringing the bread. Where is your big pasta pot?"

"Why?"

"You did good and we know that you really don't want a lot of fuss, so we eat a meal together." Gibbs answers.

"Thanks Boss, seems like I've be saying that a lot lately."

"Then don't say it. Tony I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Now read the recipe out loud to me." Gibbs orders as he hands Tony a piece of paper.

"On it Boss." Tony says.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs nods his head in thanks as Tony places a cup of coffee in front of him. The weather has gotten colder and Tony is drinking more tea and cocoa, but he never fails to bring back coffee.

Tony rubs his hands together and opens the cold case file on his desk. Brain exercise is what he likes to think of them as, looking for mistakes and trying to find new connections. It feels good to close out a case. It brings closure to the families and the victims as well.

Feeling that he should spend some of his day on current cases, Tony picks up a file that was sent to him anonymously. Gibbs looks over when he hears Tony snap a pencil in half.

"I'll be back. I need to ask Ducky some questions."

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs asks.

"No, I just need some clarification."

He walks into Ducky's domain and sees that Ducky has no 'guest' at the moment, as he likes to call them, but the good doctor is elbow deep in paperwork.

"Black Lung, go take a break. I need to speak to Ducky in private."

"Um, sure, Tony," Jimmy tells him, then leaves after getting the okay from Ducky.

"Anthony, what may I do for you?"

"You can access lab and x-ray reports from here right, if you have a patient name and number?"

"Yes, as long as it is Navy or Marine personnel and their families."

"I need you to look up this name and x-rays and tell me what you think." He hands Ducky a folder with all the information needed.

Ducky nods his head and logs into the hospital. After typing in the needed information, he reads the reports and looks at the x-ray on the flat screen monitor.

While Ducky is reading, Tony makes some tea making sure it is made just the way Ducky likes it. Handing the fresh cup to his friend, Tony can see that his suspicions are correct, just from the look on the doctor's face.

"I assume you already know what they say?"

"Yes, but I want to know if it is a single event or not. Can you tell from the x-rays?"

"The best part of the new technology is that they rarely leave things out, Anthony. I only see one break."

"No chance of any disease like osteogenesis imperfecta?"

"No, no disease from what I can see here. How did you hear about O.I.?"

"I had a case once while I was still in Philly. Parents almost went to jail until a top notch doctor looked and found the blue sclera."

"And the child?"

"One day at a time is how they live."

"I understand. This child, Anthony, has a spiral fracture. That is a telltale sign of abuse. The nurses and doctors' notes say there were old bruises. They were explained by the parents saying that the child plays lots of sports. The doctors noted that they had doubts and they placed the child on their watch for list."

"Right, Ducky. Can you use your contacts and see if they ever brought this little guy to other hospitals in the area?"

"Give me a couple of days. Do you have a picture of this child?"

"In the folder, Ducky. Thank you."

"Anthony, if this child is being abused?"

"Then as a federal agent working for NCIS, it is my job to enforce the law," Tony answers.

Grab your gear is what he hears as soon as he enters the bullpen. He gets his weapon, badge and cell from his desk drawer. He grabs his coat and hat and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He is one step behind Gibbs as they enter the elevator.

It is late afternoon before they get back to the bullpen. Hydroplaning is the preliminary cause of death. Until more data is collected, it looks like it will be a simple case.

"Ducky answer all your questions?" Gibbs asks as he tosses his cup in the trash.

"He needs a few more days."

"Cold case?"

"More of a when in doubt case," Tony answers.

"We have enough work, Tony. Why look for more?" McGee asks.

"It's what we do, McGee. We follow tips and leads."

"Just to prove that you are still a good cop?" Ziva asks with a smirk.

"That has nothing to do with it. I took an oath when I took this job to do my job to the best of my abilities. That is what I am going to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need the head."

He stays away long enough to get his temper in check, not wanting to deal with either Tim or Ziva, or their attitude.

"You left your personal cell phone and it was chirping nonstop. I went to turn it off and all this code was on the screen. McGee transferred it up to the plasma. If you are doing undercover work again, you should tell us so we can protect you and make sure the job is done correctly," Ziva tells him when he starts to sit in his seat.

"You had no right to touch my personal cell phone. As for the chirping, I had the sound off. So, do you want to try that again?" He asks after removing the code from the plasma screen.

"We are waiting, Agent David," Vance says as he and Gibbs look down from the mezzanine.


	5. Chapter 5

Vance glares at Ziva, daring her to answer him. She stands there and watches as he comes down the stairs. She doesn't move, unlike McGee who slowly makes his way to her side.

Gibbs stands behind the Director, schooling his features to a completely blank expression.

"We assumed that once again DiNozzo was keeping secrets from the team working undercover. We should be informed as his team members, as the last two exploded in his face. Yes?"

"When I talk to the SecNav later I will inform him of your desire to be included in any decisions having to do with undercover work when he picks Agent DiNozzo. I'm sure that he will listen to the input that you as a junior agent has in picking the right agent for each assignment."

He turns and looks at McGee. "Shall I include you in this request, Agent McGee?"

"No, Sir," McGee answers firmly.

"You tend to forget, Agent David, that you became a member of this agency and this team by the actions of the former director. You were told to integrate yourself into the graces of Gibbs and his team then to kill your half-brother if necessary, all the while lying to everyone here. That is correct, I believe. During your time here you were also involved with Officer Rivkin. If I remember correctly that did not turn out well for anyone. Let us not forget your involvement with Agent Ray Cruz. Shall I continue?"

"No, Director, that will not be necessary."

"I didn't think so. You two think highly of yourselves, as you should. You both have worked hard to stay on Gibbss' team. But don't be fooled by DiNozzo. He didn't get here because of his smile, as he has been known to say. He worked hard to get where he is; a gold shield before his thirtieth birthday, undercover work for the FBI while he was still a policeman. He has earned his place as Gibbss' SFA, it wasn't given to him. Don't forget that."

"With a Phys, Ed degree?" Ziva sneers softly.

"No, not with the Phys. Ed degree, with the masters in criminology that he earned while working here. Did you know that the University of Maryland has a program just for law enforcement and military personnel? He wasn't given a pass; he had to have the degree before he became the SFA. I'm the first to admit that he is not my favorite agent, but he does get the job done. I will not tolerate your invasion into his personal property, or his email. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Director," Both David and McGee answer.

"My office, gentlemen. Bring your cell, DiNozzo," Vance orders as he turns to leave the bullpen.

The two senior agents follow without question up the stairs and into his office.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs says. "If you're into anything."

"It's not what you think." He takes out his cell and opens it up so they can see all the numbers on the screen. He then takes a piece of paper from the director's desk as well as a pencil.

"Can you read out the numbers for me, Director, and please say space where there is one?"

It only takes a few minutes for Vance to read out the numbers. Having no idea what to expect, Vance and Gibbs both wait for DiNozzo as he decodes the numbers.

"Today is Friday so we use we move the letters to the third place, A is C and so forth." He informs them with a shrug of his shoulders.

Handing the piece of paper back to Vance, Tony smiles broadly as the men read the message.

"It's pig Latin," Vance says looking confused.

"I know, a simple code to confuse even a brain like McGee."

Clearing his throat, Vance takes the paper and puts it into the paper shredder. "Who is she, DiNozzo?" Vance asks.

"A friend, a very good friend. It's her birthday and I promised that I would help her celebrate as long as I was not working a case."

"What did you get her?" Gibbs asks.

"A tablet and a gift card for some apps. And I'm picking up some daisies and some wine. She is cooking bouef bourguignon for dinner, and I'm making crepes for dessert."

"Sounds more like a gift for a girlfriend instead of a friend," Vance tells him.

"She gave me the cell phone. I figured turnaround is fair play."

"You keep treating like that and she'll want to settle down and marry you," Vance says with a laugh.

"Not Mandy, she is not the marrying kind. We are friends, nothing more. I'm not saying that I wouldn't drop everything if she was in trouble, because I would. Just like I know she would do the same for me. She is a lifeline when things get bad and you need someone to talk to."

Hearing the word lifeline, Gibbs feels his heart clench. He knows just how important this meal is for Tony. His girl, this woman is the one that loves him without fail, keeping his heart safe at the same time giving him the safe haven that he needs. Love without strings; a love that he missed getting as a child, pure and honest. A love freely given as all love should be.

"Don't fool yourself, Tony, every woman is the marrying kind," Vance tells him just before he dismisses both men.

"Talk to Ducky about the right kind of wine. He knows that sort of stuff if you're uncertain," Gibbs tell him softy just before they enter the bullpen.

"On it, Boss." Tony says as he takes his seat.

Neither Ziva nor Tim say anything to either man as they start back in on the work that they left unfinished.

Tim looks up from time to time trying to gather the courage, only to be shot down by a single glare from Gibbs.

Tony answers his desk phone with just his name, like every other agent in the building. "DiNozzo."

"Anthony, can you come down here please? I need to speak to you."

"On my way, Ducky," He says politely.

The conversation with Ducky lasts less than ten minutes. Thanking his friend for all the trouble he went to, Tony leaves him with a promise to have tea on Sunday.

He makes one call on the way back to the bullpen. All he has to do now is wait.

Hearing his name being called, Tony looks up and sees one of the security guards standing there with a man dressed in sweats and holding a basketball on his hip.

"Charlie, just give me a minute. He is fine, Ben, you can leave him here with me," Tony tells the guard.

He takes a small box from his desk drawer as he stands. "Gibbs, I think this is something you might want to hear. How about the break room?"

Gibbs glares at both McGee and David, daring them to follow before he leaves.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, but seeing the look on Tony's face he doesn't say anything else.

"Charlie, this is Gibbs. He had the same rank as you have now. Look, he's my boss and I'm talking to you in front of him so that you know I'm not blowing smoke. I have a problem with a certain first sergeant. I know what has been going on, and I'm telling you right now it stops. Next time you hear, see or suspect that bastard is hitting his boy, you call me day or night. No reports, just call. Your hands stay clean and you don't wreck your career. You do your 20 and get out. You let me be the bad guy in this."

"Is that why you asked me to stop by? How did you hear anyway?"

"I asked you to stop by because people have seen us playing ball before, so if anyone sees you coming in here it won't raise any questions. As for the second part, I got a tip, just like I'm going to get from you, an anonymous tip on my work phone, with this."

Tony says as he hands him the small box.

Charlie looks at him and raises just one eyebrow.

Tony explains, "It's a burn phone. Use it once and toss it. Take the sim card out and flush it. No trace, and one child beating bastard goes down. I asked a friend to do some digging and he hit the pay dirt with his first two calls. I believe I have all the evidence that I need."

"God, Tony, you don't have any idea just how badly that was worrying me. I'll do it anything for that little boy."

"Any questions, Gunny?" Gibbs asks.

"Not a one, Agent Gibbs," Charlie answers.

"Good. Back to work, the both of you," Gibbs orders.


	6. Chapter 6

After placing the wine and the six pack of beer in the back seat of his car, Tony drives a mile before he looks in his rearview mirror. He chuckles to himself. He is still being followed. After the dressing down by Vance, both Ziva and McGee had been trying to talk to him, but Gibbs never gave them the chance. He made sure they were kept busy the rest of the day.

Tony grabs the beer, wine and his go-bag, closing the car door with a hip check. He walks with purposeful strides straight into Gibbs' house.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says looking up from the dining table.

"I brought you beer," He answers the unasked question. He then places the beer in the fridge, and he opens his cell and orders a taxi to pick him up on the street behind Gibbs' house.

"I have a tail and you have a back yard that borders with a house on a different street. Here are my keys; I parked in your driveway.

Gibbs takes the offered keys. "Did Ducky tell you what kind of wine to get?"

"Yes, two bottles; one for dinner and one for dessert."

"I'll need Mandy's address in case we get called out. I'll have to come get you." Gibbs can see the look of shock on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You just surprised me, you remembered her name. That's all."

"Tony, she is important to you. One day when you feel comfortable, I would like to meet her."

"I'd like that, Gibbs. It's up to her, though."

"Go on, get out of here."

Gibbs watches as Tony carefully makes his way through the back yard and over the small stone fence that separates the two yards. Knowing his team well, Gibbs takes his coffee and makes himself comfortable on his couch with a book and waits.

He doesn't even have to wait an hour before he hears the front door open and sees McGee and Ziva walk in.

"Tim, Ziva?"

"We saw Tony's car and we thought this would be a good time to talk to him, eliminate the air," Ziva says.

"That's clear the air, Ziva," Tim corrects her gently

"Tony is sleeping, he came here with a severe migraine. I gave him his meds and put him to bed. He needs to sleep undisturbed."

"I was not aware that he needed to be babysat when he has a headache."

"It is not babysitting when you are making sure that the person you are caring for does not vomit or choke on their own vomit because of the severe pain. It is not babysitting when caring for a friend who is ill. He will sleep until morning. You two should go home. I'll see you all on Monday unless we get called out."

Knowing that they have no choice, both Tim and Ziva nod their heads and leave after saying a quick good night.

"I wish to talk to Tony tonight," Ziva tells Tim as they walk to his car.

"Not me. I'm following orders and going home. I'll drop you off at your place. What you do after that is your own business, Ziva."

Hearing the doorbell, Mandy wipes her hands on a towel before she answers it, making sure to look in the peep hole. She has to smile at seeing Tony smiling back at her.

"I come bringing gifts," He says as he closes and locks the door behind him.

"What did you bring?"

"Wine for dinner and wine for dessert. Ducky told me which ones were the best kinds."

After placing the bottles on the counter, Tony takes in her appearance; a jean skirt and a green-blue blouse, her long brown hair loose on her shoulders, the true smile on her face reaching her brown eyes.

"You look beautiful. I like the color of your blouse."

"And you're blind."

"I am entitled to my opinion and I think you are beautiful."

She raises her arm to push her hair in back of her ear. It is then that he can see the scars on her neck and arm. Having been burnt as a teenager with scalding water, Mandy is very self conscious about her appearance. Skin graphs can only do so much and the scars she has left she tries to keep hidden from view.

It is one of the things that they have in common; it is also one of the things that they never talk about.

Working together they have the kitchen clean in no time at all. It is a custom of theirs that they will watch some badly made monster movie with horrible acting first. As it is Mandy's turn to pick, she decides it would be a movie about a half snake half gator.

Mandy and Tony couldn't stop laughing all through the movie. It was always a good way to start the night. He left her sitting there, returning in a few minutes with the tablet and the gift cards. The flowers he had wanted to get were not possible because of the car following him.

"Happy Birthday, Mandy," He tells her. After kissing her softly on the lips, he hands her the gift.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you very much!" She tells him as she looks anywhere but his eyes, too afraid of what she will see there.

"You're welcome. They have some graphic art apps that you can play with, too, if you get an idea and you're away from your computer."

She snuggles into his side as they watch the next movie. When he hears her sigh contentedly, Tony moves his arm letting her get closer to him giving them what they both need, but were still unwilling to accept; to love without fear and to feel comfortable being close to someone without having to worry about getting hurt.

He knew that he loved her, the way she snuggled into him, the way her hair smelled. There was not one thing about her that he didn't love. One day maybe he will tell her just how much she means to him.

He knew she was special from that very first time he met her at the supermarket in the middle of the night. He needed some tea, cream and muffins for the morning. Reaching for the same package of wheat English muffins, they bumped hands. That was the start of it. He gave her the wheat ones and he took the oatmeal muffins. It was her demeanor and her eyes so shy, but he could see the fear in there, too. It took three months of bumping into each other at the market and soon it was late night coffee dates at the small diner. The rest was easy. It just seemed to fall into place for both of them. And he couldn't be happier. His one lingering thought that wouldn't go away, what if Vance and Gibbs were right?

It is just past two in the morning when Gibbs hears his front door opening. Sitting on his couch with his Sig Sauer pointing at the door, he can't help but smile as he flips on the light and sees a startled Ziva try and regain her composure.

"Did you need something, Ziva?"

"No, Gibbs, I'll go home now."

"Ziva, we will see you on Monday. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gibbs, I will not be back."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony shivers slightly as he puts a file in his out box, and it is enough of a movement for Gibbs to catch and look over at him with concern.

"DiNozzo, you alright?"

"I'm fine, someone just walked over my grave."

"How can someone walk over your grave?" Ziva asks.

"It's just an expression, Ziva, to explain a sudden shiver," Tim informs her.

"You Americans have too many expressions and some are silly."

"That silly expression, as you call it, is from England, and from the middle ages."

Gibbs glares at them while he tosses his cup in the trash. "Are you three finished, or do you need me to find you something to do?"

He watches Tony smile and then reach for another file on his desk, never letting the rebuke rattle him in the least. Gibbs curls his toes tightly as he fights his own desire to laugh, or worse, laugh out loud, knowing full well that Tony is being an ass just to get the better of McGee and David.

"I wanted to speak to you on Friday, Tony, but you left here in such a hurry, and when I went to Gibbs', he told us that you were sleeping with a migraine."

"You could have talked to me at any time. Next time you drive when you and McGee are tailing me. I did make more than one stop before I got to Gibbs' house."

"You never let on," Tim says softly.

"You need practice, Tim. Ask Ziva to teach you."

"I would like to talk to you at some point," Ziva tells him.

"I don't think so. You would say you're sorry, but not mean it. I don't see the point, do you?"

"I still would. . ." that is as far as he lets her get before he interrupts her.

"Just so you know, sneaking into Gibbs' house is never a good idea. You're lucky he didn't kill you. I walked into his house late one night after one too many drinks. The back of my head hurt for a week. But he did feed me breakfast and drive me to get my car, that is after I washed the dishes and raked his yard."

"You never get drunk," Tim says.

"I did that night; I got some bad news and tried to dull the pain. All I got for my trouble was a hangover, dishpan hands and splinters."

Working major cases like murder, drugs and special details aren't the only things that Gibbs' elite team does, as his team has come to know. The simple cases of everyday crime must be dealt with as well, not to mention cold cases and the never ending paperwork that the government agencies just love to have their agents do.

Tony sits typing away as fast as his two-finger hunt and peck style would let him. If there is one thing he knows from all the years on the job, it is that the law should never be broken. It can be used to your advantage if you know how to do it in a legally you-just-have-to-bend-it-right way. So, he types a letter to a friend in the legal department, getting it all ready for the call from Charlie that he knows will come. Sooner or later the man will lose his temper and that little boy will pay the price.

He made sure to state all of the facts as he knew them; the tip he received in the first place, the medical records that showed the spiral fracture and the medical records that Ducky accessed for him. It would be a good place to start in getting a warrant from the judge.

If Tony knew one thing for certain, there would be a plethora of evidence inside the house all pointing to the abuse that the child was suffering. So he typed, leaving out the fact that he gave his friend a burn cell phone. Like he said, you can bend the law but never break it. The last part was the most important; he told his friend what judge approach to get the warrant, and to make sure that they used his name when asking for the warrant.

Now all he had to do was wait, all the while praying that the call never came. Just like he did when he was little and he had prayed and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt. It was futile and deep down in his heart he knew it. But the Catholic in him had to try. Maybe the nuns were right; God answered all of our prayers, just sometimes it was not the answer you wanted.

He sent the letter to an email account that was not connected to work and then erased every bit of the letter from his hard drive. Having been around Abby and Tim long enough, it was easy to pick up odds and ends of information, pretending you don't understand, all the while taking it in like a sponge.

Having them know he has a degree in criminology is one thing, but having them know that he knows more about computers than he lets on is another. It has its advantages in the long run; McGee does all the mundane computer work and the typing that goes with it. Work smarter not harder has been his motto for a long time; he can't help but smile as he finishes the last click with the mouse.

"On your feet."

"Where are we going, Boss?" A surprised Tim asks.

"Ah, a nice sexual harassment seminal upstairs."

"You aren't going to complain this time, Tony?" Ziva asks.

"I heard they have a new film this year. You never know, it might be good."

With Gibbs bringing up the rear, the team and other agents in the building start to enter the conference room.

"Agent DiNozzo."

Tony hearing his name, stops and turns to look at the person that called him. "Crap," he mutters under his breath.

"A word please, Agent." He looks at Gibbs and waits for permission. After getting a small nod, he knows that Gibbs will wait for him. He just hopes that it will not take too long.

He walks slowly over to where Deloris from HR is standing. "Deloris?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. But I still can't figure out how you found out about it," She says softly.

"You're welcome. I found out because I overheard two ladies talking about you in the break room. How did you know it was me?"

"He told me that he was threatened with jail and assault on a federal employee. When I asked what the person looked like, he got as far as green eyes when I told him to stop."

"He hasn't bothered you anymore?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Good."

"Would you really have arrested him?"

"Yes. I'm the only one that can give you a hard time," He answers with a smile.

"But he was.. ."

"I know what he was doing, Deloris. But men like him, bullies, sometimes escalate in their behavior. I thought he was moving anyway."

"He is moving. He'll be gone next week."

"Keep your doors double locked and call if you have any trouble."

"I don't understand why you went to all the trouble?"

"No one should have to live in fear. That man is bigger than you and he threatened you." Tony sees Gibbs motioning for him to come. "Deloris, I have to go to a seminar on sexual harassment."

"That is one seminar that you need, Agent DiNozzo," Deloris tells him with a scowl on her face, but the whole time her eyes are dancing happily.

"Yes, Ma'am," He tells cheekily.

Walking away from her he can hear her whisper. "You really are a good guy. Thank you."

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asks.

"Tell you later."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nope, and you'll be proud of me when I tell you."

"I'm already proud of you, Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you want to tell me why you went to the trouble to help her?" Gibbs asks.

"She lives alone, she was scared," Tony answers, then eats a potato chip.

"What did you do to him?"

"I made him walk backwards into a wall and then I talked to him. He promised to leave her alone."

"There's more. You're not telling me everything."

"I might have threatened to teach him a lesson, leaving him alive but unable to talk or move ever again."

"And his response was?" Gibbs asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"He gave me his word that he would never bother her again; that is after he wet himself. It was fun. I haven't had that much fun since I used to run kids off trying to buy beer at the liquor store when I was still in uniform."

"That's all you did?" Gibbs asks, wanting to know the rest of the story.

"I didn't hit him if that's what you're asking, that could get me into trouble. I have found that sometimes bullies like him just need to be reminded that they aren't as bad as they think they are, that there will always be someone bigger and badder," Tony answers then tosses his wrapper in the trash.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish..." Gibbs starts to say, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I have the same wish. I've seen enough."

"Seen enough of what, Tony, movies and girls at strip clubs?" Ziva asks as she enters the bullpen with her cup of tea.

She can't help but smile as she looks at Tony sitting at his desk cleaning up the mess from some unhealthy food. He never eats anything but junk food and pizza. No wonder he is always getting ill or hurt.

"DiNozzo, thank your neighbor for me. That sandwich was delicious."

"Will do, Boss."

"Did you sweet talk your neighbor into giving you her sandwich, Tony?" Tim asks.

"Actually, I picked up her mail everyday while she was away visiting her parents and made sure her cat had water and food. Her mother gave her a new recipe and I told her that I was willing to be a tester for her; Gibbs, too. She is a caterer."

"Just what kind of sandwiches were they?" Ziva asks

"Pork salad made with lots of fresh vegetables, some citrus and some sort of seasoning that I just can't place," Gibbs answers.

"Is there any left?" Ziva asks hopefully

"I just had two sandwiches. We have been her testers for what, six months now, Boss?"

"Yes, about that long. She makes good food," Gibbs replies.

"You should ask us next time. You and Gibbs will eat anything. She might like a review from someone with a more refined pallet," Ziva tells him.

"When she makes something really important that needs a review from someone with a refined pallet, we go to her house with Ducky," Tony tells her as he looks up from his computer screen.

"If you two are done, get back to work. McGee, did you find that information for me yet?"

"Almost, Boss."

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs tells them as he leaves the bullpen.

Ziva can't help but groan inwardly every time she even thinks about trying to talk to Tony. He cleans up his desk and starts to ask questions about a case file that he has open. The more she tries to not to look like she is trying to talk to him, the angrier she is becoming with herself and with Tony for not letting her talk to him.

Tony covers his mouth as he clears his throat, smiling the whole time. He knows that he should tell her that she is telegraphing her desire to talk to him, as well as her inability to control her anger, but he doesn't care. She can stew in her own anger for a while until he is ready to talk to her.

"Tony?" McGee says just loud enough as to not carry out of the team's small section of the bullpen.

"What is it, Tim?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us, about the degree, I mean?"

"It was nobody's business, McGee. You've read about the employee regs for working here. Did you really assume that Gibbs would give me a free pass, or that Vance would? Come on, get real. I have to continue my education. Just like you, I have to keep current."

"About the other night, I won't do it again."

"I know you won't, because if you do, Gibbs will teach you to do it the right way and he won't stop teaching until you can do it right."

"I don't think I want to take that class with him. Having him come down when I requalify with my Sig is enough. I must have gone through three boxes of ammo last time just to bring my score up to his standards."

"Your score did get better though, didn't it, McGee?" Gibbs asks as he returns from his coffee run.

"Yes, Boss, it did."

"Besides, didn't you want a new MP3," Tony asks with a smile as McGee grimaces at the memory.

"You find that information for me, McGee?"

"On your desk, Boss."

"I have finished the report for the cold case, Gibbs. It seems that our only suspect has died," Ziva tells him handing him the file."

"Okay, start a new one," Gibbs orders her.

"I'm going running after work, Tony. Do you want to join me?"

"Thanks, Tim, but I'm working out in the gym here with Palmer."

"You should go outside and run. It is healthier for you, Tony," Ziva tells him, butting into the conversation.

Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stands to his full height and keeping his expression neutral, he exhales slowly. "I'll tell you what, Agent David, once you graduate from medical school and specialize in pulmonary medicine, I'll listen to you. For right now, I think that I will stick to the exercise and workout routine that Dr. Pitt and the physical therapist developed for me. Palmer talked to both of them and he knows what to look for if I start to have any trouble. He has a pulse oximeter with him and he has been trained how to help me if I over do it. Or do you think you know better than my doctor?"

Gibbs waits for a reaction, ready to step in if needed. As much as he likes Ziva, he knows that she is spiteful and spoiled, used to getting her own way. He knows that he has partial blame in her behavior, trying to give her the love and guidance that she needs, and it is a shame that she is unwilling or unable to receive it. He says nothing as she makes her way back to her seat without another word being said.

He looks at Tony as he sits back down and reaches for his desk phone. A glance at McGee is all that is needed to make the younger agent return to working on his computer.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long week and it was going to be even a longer weekend, as they had pulled the on-call weekend duty. Tony had planned to have dinner and a movie with Mandy, but now he was going to have to call her and cancel. It was not something that he wanted to do. He missed talking to her and spending time just being himself. To be truly honest, he was exhausted and he craved her company and the quiet time they spent together.

Not particularly caring about being overheard, he picks up his personal cell and hits number two on speed dial. Remembering when he got the cell and programmed the numbers; number one is Gibbs; personal or not Gibbs is always number one, Mandy two, Ducky three and Palmer four. The rest of the numbers are favorite places to eat. He sees no need to add the rest of his team to his private cell phone.

"Hello," Is what he hears combined with a harsh cough.

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"I think I have the flu. I was just going to text you. Tony, you can't come over. I'm sorry."

Hearing her sound so miserable over the cell, he understands the reason why he can't go over there. But he can't help but worry about her. "I understand, talk to you soon," He tells her then ends the call.

Tim looks over, but says nothing at all. He has had a taste of Tony's wrath and does not want to experience it again.

Having been given tailing lessons by Gibbs was enough of a punishment for screwing up at a crime scene by completely compromising some evidence. To say anything at all is just asking for trouble, something he is unwilling to do.

Ziva, on the other hand, seems unwilling to learn, or maybe she just doesn't care. "Did your plans for tonight explode in your face, Tony?"

Not willing to be goaded into anything, Tony ignores her completely. He knows doing that will make her all the more frustrated, and it will make him happy to see her so put out when he doesn't reply to her, or correct her once again mangled adage.

Having the feeling that he is being watched, Tony looks up and into the ice blue eyes of Gibbs. "Problem?"

"No, nothing at all." Tony stands and hands Gibbs his finished report then mumbled something about needing to stretch.

"Don't be long," Gibbs orders then looks back to his own file.

The sound of the air lock being broken makes Ducky look up from his desk.

"Anthony, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Ducky. What about you?"

"For my age, I'm good."

"Ducky, I came to ask a favor."

"If I can, I will. Now, how may I be of service?"

"I just finished talking to Mandy. She said that she thinks she has the flu. The thing is, I doubt there is any medicine or juice in her apartment, and very little food since she shops on Fridays late at night."

"Say no more."

"Ducky, I'll send your photo to her and tell her that you are on your way. Thank you, Ducky, very much. One thing, Ducky, Mandy has some scars on her face and elsewhere," Tony says softly.

"Anthony, I will treat your friend with the utmost care. Now tell me, is she allergic to anything?" Ducky asks as he picks up his pen.

Shaking his head no, Tony can only smile as he takes out his wallet and leaves a hundred dollars on Ducky's desk then writes down Mandy's address on a piece of paper.

"Just one thing please, Ducky, call her Mandy, not Amanda. It's important. If you call me after you're done shopping, I'll let her know that you are on your way."

"She won't mind that I'm coming?"

"No, not really. She'll more than likely be expecting me to show up in full isolation garb leaving a bag of things on her doorstep after I knock, only to leave after I've seen her."

"Something you've done before I take it."

"Yes, I've done it before. I was careful, and she got the things she needed."

He walks back into the bullpen, not telegraphing anything to his teammates. "Ducky is going out. He will be gone for at least two hours," He tells Gibbs as he walks by.

Gibbs knows that if anything comes up, Palmer is more than competent to do what is needed. He nods his head in understanding as Tony returns to his own desk.

Mandy coughs then closed her cell. She should be angry, but she just can't be. Over the last few months she has come to realize just how much she loves Tony and needs him in her life. He makes her feel safe, alive and somehow even pretty; he doesn't see the scars. But then she doesn't see his, she only sees him, the man trying to overcome the damage that was done to the child.

Pulling the sweater tighter around her body, she answers the door when she hears Ducky knocking.

"Ducky, please come in. Tony told me that he asked you to come. He really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, my girl. Let's get you comfortable on the couch, then I'll take your temperature and listen to your chest before I decide what kind of treatment you need."

Tony told her about Ducky and how he goes into overdrive when someone around him is ill, especially if he cares about the person. And her being Tony's friend is enough for Ducky; she is family now, and you care for family.

She sits on the couch and watches as Ducky fusses about the apartment. He makes her soup and brings her a bottle of water as well as a pot of tea. He stays with her until her fever has broken and she has eaten all of her soup. He sets out her next dosage of medication so she can take it without having to search for it.

"Now my dear, the flu is nothing to fool around with. You call me if your fever spikes again, or if you feel yourself getting any worse. I will stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on you."

"Thank you, Ducky. Tony is right, you are a gem, a priceless one."

"Thank you, my child. Now you sleep, and call Tony later or he will worry about you all night long."

"I promise I will."

"Good girl," He tells her then squeezes her hand gently.

The silence of the bullpen is broken by the phone on Tony's desk. "DiNozzo."

"Anthony, I have just returned from your friend's lovely home. She is right, she does have the flu. I gave her some medicine to help bring down her fever. I also made her some soup. I left instructions for her to call me if she gets worse, but I doubt that she will. She has the same stubborn streak that you have, I believe. But I told her that I will be stopping by tomorrow to check on her. She will be fine, Anthony. She is strong and healthy."

"Thank you, Ducky. I'll send Gibbs down so you can tell him, too."

"Are you sure, Anthony?"

"Positive."

"Well, Duck," Gibbs says once the doors closes.

"Mandy is ill; she has the flu. She is a joy and I can see why Anthony likes her so much. They are well suited for each other."

"Do you think she is the one that will bring him peace, Duck?"

"I think she will, that and more, Jethro. He just has to open his heart to her."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: just a quick reminder I am not making any money at all for this story of mine. I do promise to put them all back where I found them after I am finished playing. I do want to thank you all very much for all the reviews that I've received. The reviews do feed my muse, so thank you.  
_

"Where the Hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks angrily as Tim and Ziva walk into the bullpen each of them looking like they like they were in a boxing match and lost "And what happened? He quickly adds.

"We had a communication problem that's all. Tony went down to accounting to see Chris Fisk." Tim answers giving the briefest answer possible just like Tony told him to.

"McGee, why did Tony go see Fisk?" Gibbs asks, understanding that Tim is using his own rules against him, with Tony's careful reminder if he had to guess.

"Fisk was a Navel Corpsman, Tony went to see him so that he could have his shoulder popped back into place."

That's all it takes for Gibbs to storm out and go straight to the accounting offices. He gets there just in time to hear a single loud swear then a groan, to be quickly followed with a softly spoken thank you all coming from Tony.

"You know the drill DiNozzo. You're luck its Friday it will give you the weekend to rest before Gibbs finds out you got hurt again."

"Too late Chris." Tony says as he looks over his good shoulder.

"I'd go see Ducky If I were you before you leave for the day, I'd wait at least four hours though."

"I see you asked the right question Boss."

"Fisk?"

"He'll be fine Gibbs, Tony knows what to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to work."

Gibbs doesn't say a word as they make their way back to the bullpen. He waits gathering his thoughts and thinking of the right questions he needs to ask in order to find out what the hell happened,to his team."

Tony never gives him an opportunity, the first thing he does is picks up his desk phone and call down to the holding cells.

"Bill, it's Tony. How is our guest doing?"

"He's calmed down, he's just sitting there rocking, I'm watching him like you told me to."

"Call me it you have any problems."

"Will do." Bill tells him then ends the call.

"If you're done stalling I want to know what happened DiNozzo."

"I'm sure Tim gave you a verbal report, you know what happened, Boss."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs says through clenched teeth.

"I took care of it, of everything. Just like a senior agent you trained should."

Gibbs looks from Tony, to Tim finally stopping at Ziva glaring the whole time.

"It is my fault I did not follow orders." Ziva tells him not flinching as he glares at her.

"Tim, explain." Gibbs orders, glaring at Tony daring him to interfere.

"We found the man, we cornered him in one room. Tony held us back from entering the room. Tony observed him for a few minutes then told us that the guy was high on drugs and paranoid, that we held back he might be able to talk him down enough to put the cuffs on so we could safely transport him back to the Navy Yard. That he had seen reactions from drugs like this before while he was a cop in Baltimore."

"I thought Tony was wasting our time, making a mountain out of a ant hill. I went in the room while Tony was talking and grabbed his arm. That is last thing that I remember." Ziva adds.

"Tony and I rushed in and well we cuffed him after pinning him down. It was then that Tony told us that he thought the guy was drugged on purpose. He was crying and holding his head and rocking back and forth, for someone that would willingly take drugs the behavior was off."

"Is there a reason why you didn't follow DiNozzo orders Ziva?"

"As I said I thought he was making it bigger deal than it was, that we were wasting our valuable time."

"Tell me Ziva besides that one time with Cpl. Worth, have you ever seen anybody else have a bad reaction to drugs?"

"No Gibbs."

"DiNozzo do you have anything to add?"

"I put him in a holding cell with a corpsman and a guard watching him the room has been stripped of everything so he can't hurt himself. We put him in a straight jacket and drew some blood Abby has it right now. I will bring him to medical before I leave and have him checked out."

"Write your reports." Gibbs orders then leaves.

"Tony." Ziva says. She repeats herself three times then goes to his desk trying to get his attention. "Tony you must listen to me."

"No Ziva I don't have to listen to you at all. If I were you I'd do my report like Gibbs ordered us to do."

Gibbs comes back with a fresh coffee, no longer fuming and looking like he wants to bite some ones head off. He knows that as long as Tony file a reprimand against Ziva his hands are tied.

"Tony do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry Tim I have a date."

"You can go on your date after you go see Ducky."

"Of course Boss."

"Where are you going on your date, maybe we can double I can ask Abby?"

"Sorry Tim, but we are eating in, tomato soup and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches."

"A cheap date she must be still in college." Ziva says loud enough for her dig to be heard.

"Actually Ziva, she likes Gruyere and Fontina in her sandwiches and the soup is homemade. Comfort food, I just have to pick up a nice dessert for us. And no she is not in college."

He drove to Mandy's home without a care in the world. She was his solace and he wonders if she knows just how much he loves and needs her in his life. Maybe he should rethink his decision to not get married.

Using his key he opens her apartment door and takes a deep breath leaving the stress of the outside world behind him as he closes the door.

"Oh, Mandy I'm here and I have peach pie and coffee beans."

"Tony! I love peach pie." She says stepping out from behind the kitchen island.

"I know." He tells her then smiles his first real smile of the day as he lowers his head and kisser her just once as his habit.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony closes his cell and thinks. As quickly as he thinks of one scenario, he thinks of another. He knows the law well enough and he wants things done by the books. He thinks it is better to not use the letter he wrote, but instead calls the legal department directly to get the ball rolling.

Gibbs says nothing as Tony closes his cell. He just watched him. His gut is churning and he wants to know why, but knowing Tony as well as he does, he won't have to wait long.

"McGee, I just got an anonymous tip, trace it." He adds as an afterthought, "Please."

"What's the tip, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Child abuse, caller said that a First Sergeant just admitted his son to the hospital with a possible fractured skull. Told the doctors that his son fell down the stairs."

"Not traceable, it's a burn phone," McGee tells Tony in a matter of moments.

Gibbs nods as he stands and walks over to Tony's desk. He listens as his SFA talks to the legal department. "I got a tip about a case of child abuse. There is a possibility that there is history of abuse. This is the second tip I've gotten for this child. Go talk to Ducky, he has the file and can explain the medical part of it. I'm off to arrest the father. His child was just admitted to the hospital unconscious with a possible skull fracture. One last thing, call JAG and have them send a do-gooder over. I promise I will be on my best behavior. The man will come back here without a scratch on him."

When he sees Tony stand and grab his Sig and badge, he knows that trouble is brewing, but he also knows that Tony is a man of his word and the First Sergeant will not have one mark on him.

"Probie, grab your laptop and Sig, but leave your gear. We are going on a training exercise. We'll be back in about 90 minutes, Gibbs," Tony says as he puts his Sig in its holster.

"Either one of you comes back hurt, I'll be head slapping the other one, understood?"

"Yes, Boss," They both reply.

Gibbs knows that a man is tested many times throughout his life, and this will be one of Tony's greatest tests.

Ziva comes back into the bullpen in time to see Tony and Tim get into the elevator, and neither of her teammates look at all happy.

"Where are they going?" She asks Gibbs.

"McGee is getting a one-on-one training exercise. They will be back in a couple of hours."

"Do I get this training as well?"

"I don't know, that is up to DiNozzo. Did you finish talking to Abby?"

The two men meet Charlie outside the M.P. station, with Charlie leading the way down a corridor to a small office.

"I want five men, Charlie, no fathers, and men that will follow orders."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Charlie answers, leaving as Tim and Tony enter the room.

Tony waits for the door to close before he takes a deep breath. "Tim, bring up the five-man tactical capture they taught us."

Tim nods his head, getting an inkling of what Tony is up to. He boots up his laptop and gets the program ready to be used.

"Agent DiNozzo, here are the men you asked for," Charlie says as they enter the small office.

"I want you men to watch this video and pay attention. I need your help in apprehending an alleged child abuser. You five are going to surround him, and Agent McGee is going to put the cuffs on him. We are going to take him down to the Navy Yard. No offense, boys, but I want this done by the book. Any questions?"

"Can we practice before we go get this scumbag?" One of the M.P.'s asks.

Tony nods his head and smiles as the five men crouch in front of Tim's laptop.

It went like clockwork. The M.P.s surrounded First Sergeant Thompson, and he was cuffed by McGee and placed into their car without a struggle. The man had a smug look on his face, one that Tony would like nothing more than to wipe off.

Tony handed McGee his Sig, then told him to send Bill Smalls down to the interrogation room one. Seeing McGee come into the bullpen, Gibbs got concerned.

"Tony went to interrogation one. He asks that Smalls be sent down. I already told Bill."

"What's going on?" Vance asks.

"I think this is something that you would like to see, Leon. In fact, I think you need to see this."

Tony nods his head when he sees Bill standing in front of the door, all six foot six of him, still keeping the muscle mass he had when he played football in college. Smalls looks like a brick wall standing in front of the door.

Smalls opens the door, letting Tony and Thompson enter first, Tony looks to his left and moves his head up once when he sees Gibbs and Vance come and start to open the observation room door.

"Tap on the glass will you, Smalls, so they know to start the video," Tony orders.

After tapping on the glass, Smalls takes his place and stands right next to the door. Folding his arm across his massive chest, he keeps his face void of any expression.

Guiding Thompson to the seat, DiNozzo removes his handcuffs, then he takes a small card out of his inner suit jacket pocket. "First Sergeant, please listen carefully as I read you your Article 31 rights." Tony stands there and reads the rights in English, Spanish, and just for good measure, in Italian as well. "Do you understand these rights that I've have just told you?"

"Yes. But why am here? I haven't done anything wrong?" Thompson asks.

Feeling his cell buzz with an incoming text, Tony reads it. When he looks back his expression is blank, his eyes dead for the world to see.

"A JAG lawyer will be here soon for you," He tells him coolly as he steps away from him. "Did you know, First Sergeant, that prisoners like to clean their own house? They have their own hierarchy; it is an open secret no one talks about it. On the very bottom are prisoners that sexually assault children, then comes men who rape older women, I mean seniors that are living out their golden years, next step up the ladder are men who rape women, it goes up from there."

"Why are you telling me all this? I haven't done any of those things."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot one in the same group that sexually assault children are fathers or mothers that beat their children, or kill them."

He looks at Thompson and can see the color drain from his face. Tony closes his eyes for a split second then opens them again. "Agent McGee will by this time have gotten the warrant to search your home. I should tell you that our team has a 98% closure rate; we rarely lose a case. One more thing you should know, our Director as well the lead agent on my team, are fathers, and the cases they hate more than anything are men who take their temper out on small children. That is why I am making sure there are no mistakes at all. I don't want them to yell at me if your case gets kicked because I made a mistake. Agent Smalls is here to make sure you are safe. If you need the head, he will take you. It's a room with no stalls that is just big enough for the two of you, for your protection only. You understand that, don't you?"

Tony goes to the door and opens it. He turns around and looks at Thompson. "You're being charged with murder; your eight-year-old son died 20 minutes ago."

He leaves the room and closes the door. Once the door is closed, he leans on it and brings his hand to his mouth as he tries to regain some control of his stomach.

"Gibbs, take care of your man."

"Need the head, Boss," Tony whispers.

Seeing the JAG officer being escorted down the hall, Vance points to the door. "We are upgrading the charge to murder," He says, then walks away, feeling the urgent need to talk to his children.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ziva and Tim look up as Tony walks back into the bullpen with Gibbs only a step behind him. Neither man say a word as they sit down and start in on the never ending paperwork.

"Tony, Gibbs said that you went on a training mission with McGee," Ziva says. "Will I be getting this same one-on-one training?"

"It wasn't McGee that was getting the training, Ziva. He was helping me train a five-man team of MP's."

"I see, I would like you to think of including me next time."

"I'll think about it. I needed their help in arresting someone today. That is why we gave them the extra training."

"Tony, your friend Charlie called while you were in interrogation," McGee states. "He wants to know if we could give his team a few more lessons."

Tony looks at McGee and nods his head. "Good idea. Come up with a list that you think might be good, McTeacher, and I'll go over it with you."

"Me? Why?"

"You did good today, Tim. You followed orders and answered the questions that the MP's had. I'll be writing a letter for your file; Gibbs will sign off on it, too."

"Thanks, Tony," McGee says softly. Seeing the look of pride and congratulation on Gibbs' face, he quickly returns to work.

"Who was this man that was arrested?" Ziva asks. "Why couldn't we have just arrested him ourselves? That is what we do, is it not?"

"Because it was my case, Ziva, and I wanted it done by the book with no mistakes. I wanted, I needed to work with a team that would follow orders without question. And at times you don't."

"Agent DiNozzo, I thought you would like to know I just got a call from our legal department," Vance informs him then hands Tony a file. "The JAG lawyer is looking for a deal, but I told them no. We have all the evidence that is needed and the charges stay as they are. We'll also make sure that the prisoner stays in protective custody as long as he is here with us. When he is no longer in our protection, we won't be able to help, now will we?"

"Thank you, Director."

"Why the secrecy? What did the man do?" Ziva asks, getting annoyed at being left out.

"He beat his son on more that one occasion. This morning he hit him so badly that he fractured his son's skull. The little boy died an hour ago," Gibbs tells her bluntly.

"So he goes to jail. I do not understand why the drama of it all."

"Ziva, did your parents ever spank you?" Tony asks.

"Once, from then on I did what I was told."

"Well, good for you."

"They ever make you feel not loved? Unwanted? A burden? A complete waste of space?" Vance asks.

"No, when I was younger I was loved and cared for by my mother and grandmothers. Once I got older, my father showed me love the only way he knew. He also taught all he could."

"This child never had a chance," Tony says. "His father would hit him if he had a bad day, if there was toy out of place, if there was no beer in the fridge. This man would hit his son for anything that went wrong. The little boy was his personal punching bag. I would bet my last dollar that little boy put everything in its place and stayed as quiet as a mouse in his room, hoping that his father would forget about him for one day, only to be hit for hiding in his room. Now he is gone and he will never have to be in pain again."

"He should have run away."

"And where does an eight-year-old go?" Gibbs asks.

"Where is this child's mother?" She asks.

"She died last year," Tony answers. "She was a nurse in Afghanistan. And this child died because he fell through the cracks and the father is a good liar. It is not the first time that this has happened and it won't be the last. Sometimes we get lucky; this time we were too late."

"You care too much. You have to learn to shut it out," She tells him returning her attention to her own paperwork.

"Gibbs, do you remember your first time?" Vance asks

"Yes, child died, I got suspended for a month."

"Good for you," Tony says with a tight smile.

"I don't understand," Tim says

"I broke the jaw of the man that threw his daughter across a room. You, DiNozzo?"

"I dislocated his shoulder. My partner told the duty sergeant that the suspect tried to run while handcuffed and I tackled him. That little boy never walked again without a brace, but neither did the father once he was released from prison. My second case, the boy died in my arms. I cried all night when I go home.

"What about you, Director?" Tony asks.

"A little girl died in my arms, the mother was sent to prison for life. I go to every parole hearing to make sure she stays in prison."

"I'm sorry about that, Director," Tony says softly.

"I still don't understand why you feel so bad," Ziva says. "Children die all the time in Israel and everywhere else in the world."

"Yes they do from war and bombs and hunger. It's sad and I'm sure we all wish we could stop it," Gibbs tells her

"A child should never have to live in fear of their own parent, Ziva, never knowing what is going to trigger the next beating," Tony says softly

"Children are innocent. Their parents are the criminals and the children pay the price," Vance tells her.

"DiNozzo, go home," Vance orders.

"Thank you, Director."

"Cowboy steak, Tony?" Gibbs asks.

"Why not? Can I bring a friend?"

"Yes, I'll put another potato in the oven."

"We'll bring peach pie."

Hearing his front door open, Gibbs steps out into the small dining room from the kitchen as Tony and his friend come in and close the door. He looks at the woman standing there; not a beauty like the women Tony is usually known to date; brown hair lying on her shoulders carefully held in place with a headband so that one side of her face is covered with her long brown locks. She is wearing an ivory colored blouse and black skirt that goes to mid calf and dark stockings. There is not one trace of make up on her face. She is not slim and not heavy, but a healthy weight. It is her eyes that tell the story of pain and of a hard life, but as she looks at Tony, Gibbs can see trust and love in them.

"Hi. Gibbs this Mandy, Mandy Gibbs. We brought salad and honey glazed carrots because Mandy says we can't live on steak and potatoes alone and be healthy. I still managed to talk her into the pie."

"Hi, Mandy, make yourself at home. I have coffee, tea, juice."

"Tea please. Can I help you?" Mandy asks.

"No thanks, you just sit. Tony knows where everything is kept. And thank you for the sides. Now Tony has to eat them or no pie."

"Come on now, Boss," Tony whines.

"She is right you know. I know you well enough to know that you will bypass the carrots and salad for the pie. You and your sweet-tooth."

"He does have a sweet-tooth doesn't he?" Mandy says.

"Yeah, but he exercises like crazy so I give in once in a while," Gibbs says over his coffee cup, trying to hide his smile.

"Tony told me that you are building a boat in your basement. Is he pulling my leg?"

"No, it's true and after dinner I'll show you while he is washing the dishes."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you for making me feel at home here."

"You're the first girl that he has ever brought over to meet me. That means that you are special to him and now to me. Now, tell me how did you like Ducky?"

"He is a sweetheart, a caring doting man. And he makes the best soup."

"Ducky a sweetheart?" Tony asks with a shocked expression.

"You're just jealous because he doesn't make you soup," Gibbs tells him as he places the cup of tea in front of a smiling Mandy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Go ahead, ask me," Tony tells Mandy as he strokes her hair while her head is resting on his chest.

"Tell me more about Gibbs," She asks. Removing her head, she sits up and looks at him as he sits up and leans against the headboard.

"He is a man who struggles to live each day, just like the rest of us. A good man and a fine boss. I respect and admire him very much."

"He looks like he carries the sorrow of the world on his shoulders."

"Not the world, just his own. His wife and daughter were killed by a drug dealer while he was on active duty during Desert Storm. We were still in high school at the time."

"He never remarried? He looks like the kind of man that needs a wife."

"He did three times, but he never found that magic again. So now he builds boats and doll houses for his god-daughter."

"You love him," She says simply

"I don't know if you can call it love. I know that he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally. He means a lot to me; best friend, older brother, even uncle. I don't know what to call him. I do know that I would take a bullet for him and I know that he would take one for me. I guess I do love him in my own way. He has taught me more in the last eleven years than I learned in the previous twenty. I also know that there is nothing he wouldn't do for me, and me for him. I trust him."

"I like him. Thank you for introducing him to me."

"We'll have to invite him over here so you can cook your famous roast chicken meal."

"Would he come?"

"Yes, he would. And while he is here, he will inspect your home for things that need repairing."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"So he can fix them while I bring him coffee."

"I don't understand."

"You're important to me, Mandy, so as far as he is concerned, you're family," Tony tells her.

He holds her close to him holding one of her hands over his heart, liking the feeling of her body next to him.

"Tony, we've never talked about it, but I want you to know that I love you very much. You make me feel beautiful, that the scars that I have aren't there at all. If you want to take the next step in our friendship I wouldn't say no to you," She tells him so softly that he almost misses it.

He sits up, pulling her up as well and puts the light on. This is too important a conversation to be said without looking at each other. "Mandy, I don't see the scars because they aren't important to me, you are. The way you smile and laugh. When we argue about a book or a movie line. You remember that old saying, 'I love you just the way you are'? As far as I'm concerned, you're perfect. I'd like to see you with a few more pounds, but that is just the Italian in me. So let me tell you so there is no misunderstanding, I love you, too, very much."

"So what do we do now?"

"I for one am taking my tee shirt off because it is too damn hot then I'm going to kiss you silly. And hold you close to me so I can feel your face and hands on my bare skin."

"I'll be right back. I need to go the bathroom."

"I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes are closed when he when he feels her slide into bed next to him. What surprises him the most is that she has changed her pajamas, no longer wearing a short sleeved pajama top and long pants. He opens his eyes to see that she is wearing a tank top and shorts.

Trust, the ultimate trust she is showing him, a trust that he has no intentions of losing.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," He tells her as he lowers his head and kisses her for the first time with the passion that he never thought he would be able to share with her.

"You kiss very well, a girl could get use to it."

"You're not that bad yourself. Come on, we need to sleep."

"Tony, I'm so sorry about the little boy. But I'm glad that the father won't ever hurt another child," She whispers softly into his chest.

"Me too, Mandy, me too." He says as he holds her tighter, giving and taking the comfort that they both need in order to keep the nightmares at bay.

He walks into the building with a cup of tea. After setting his backpack down he gets right to work. The team works at a steady pace keep as they plow through the paperwork on their desks.

"Tony."

He looks up and waits for her to continue. "What is it, Ziva?"

"Why didn't you take me to help train the MP's. I would like a real answer."

Gibbs picks up his cup and waits in case he has to step in; the tension has been building between the two agents for a while now.

"You're a good agent, Ziva, I trust you to cover my six, but at times you only follow the orders you want to. If you think your way is better, that is what you do. You have the habit of doing things without thinking sometimes. You can be a bully at times, and you use it to intimidate people. It was important that the man be arrested without any complications, by the book; that's why."

"I see," She says then returns to her own work.

Gibbs blows out the breath of air that he was holding without realizing. Grabbing the ringing desk phone he listens for only a minute.

"Gear up, dead petty officer."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony yawned and stretched as he got out of his car. He was tired; not enough sleep in the last two weeks. But a promise is a promise and he gave his word that he would help Jimmy, so here he was helping him move into his new apartment. He has spent very little time with Mandy these last two weeks. He did manage to sneak away one day for lunch; the rest of the time they only managed to talk on the phone twice a day. Their new found love was still in its infancy; waiting to grow and become more for them, more than just love for the sake of love, and it was more. Whether they knew it or not, it would change them in time, healing them and in turn make them whole again.

Gibbs entered the hardware mega store with a purposeful stride. He didn't want to waste the afternoon in a store. He needed a few pieces of hardware for a chest that he was building.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye looking at door locks. He had to smile as he watched her with a lock in each hand reading the instructions on the backs of the packages. Casting a peek into her shopping cart he sees a thick dowel and a hand saw, along with a few hinges and a package of screws. A half sheet of cork is the last thing that he can see.

"Mandy," He calls out to her as he doesn't scare her. He watches as she looks up and smiles when she recognizes him walking toward her.

"Agent Gibbs, how are you?"

"Just Gibbs. Good, thanks, what about you?"

"I'm good."

"Why are you buying door locks?"

"Direct and to the point, Tony told me once that you are a man of few words."

He just half smiles and half glares at her until she chuckles at him, and with a shake of her head she answers him. "There have been a few break-ins at my apartment complex these last couple of days, and well, I do live alone."

"Did you tell Tony?"

"God no, he would camp out on the sofa and not sleep all night just to keep me safe. I think just a new lock, and on the sliding patio door I'm going to put a dowel in the floor track."

In for a penny, in for a pound, so he looks at her and asks, "And the hinge?"

"Oh, my drafting table; one of the hinges broke."

"So where is Tony today anyway?"

"He promised Jimmy that he would help him move. He said that he would come by later and that he was bringing dinner, Thai food and beer."

He takes the locks out of her hands then picks a better one. Handing it to her he nods his head. "Do you need to do anymore shopping?"

"No, just this, why?"

"I'll be at your place in an hour then to fix the lock, hinge and check the rest of your apartment for security."

"You don't have to. I mean I'm perfectly capably of. . ."

"Mandy, I want to. You are important to Tony and that is enough for me. But I do have an ulterior reason by me fixing these things. Once Tony finds out about the break-ins, he won't worry so much about you and he will keep his head on his work."

"How will he find out? I have no intentions of telling him."

"Because he will read the news feed that all the local police put into the law enforcement web page, alerts and BOLOs. It helps us in our work to keep informed about what the locals are up to."

"I didn't know that." She looks at Gibbs. "I'll make a pot of coffee."

"Leave the hand saw," He tells her then walks away

Gibbs knocks on Mandy's door and waits only a few minutes before she lets him into her comfy apartment. "Come on in." He follows her in and is assaulted with the rich aroma of fresh baked cookies.

"I though I had better feed you while you're here, so I made sandwiches and fresh cookies."

He puts his tool box down and goes to the nearest window. "Who put these locks on the windows?"

"Tony did. He said the ones that were there were crap. He replaced all of them."

"Good, that is one less thing that needs to be done then."

It's not a bad neighborhood, but not the best either. It's a middle class neighborhood where people work hard for what they have. But even here crime is rearing its ugly head.

Gibbs replaces the door lock with two deadbolts, wanting to give Mandy the best they had at the store. The rest of the work is easily done, including replacing the hinge on her drafting table.

"Go wash up and I'll feed you, Gibbs."

When they finish lunch, he knows why Tony finds her so special. She is intelligent and can keep her own in just about any conversation. At the same time, she is so very feminine; a perfect combination.

"I brought you something, it's a stun gun. If anyone breaks in here use it then run, scream fire, make lots of noise and run until you are with a group of people. And you're not imposing. I gave one to Abby, too. She works with us."

"Tony told me about Abby. He said that she is scary smart and she makes Goth not scary, well at least on her.

"Gibbs," She says softly as he starts to open the door to leave. "Why did you help me?"

"Because of Tony. He is special to me. He does not need any more heartache in his life. So by keeping you safe, I protect his heart and mine, too."

"You love him."

"In a way. I like to think that if I had had a son, he would be like Tony. A very intelligent man with a heart that is not afraid to feel. A man who will laugh and even cry without being embarrassed. A good man."

"You should know that I love him very much."

"I know, Mandy. I knew that night that you ate at my house." He leans over and kisses her cheek before he leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs looks up only to see Tony looking at him with an amused expression on his face, his green eyes brightly shining as a full smile came to be.

"I brought you coffee and this," He tells him as he places the coffee and the screwdriver on the desk. "Thank you," Is the only other thing he says before going to his own desk.

"You know I take it?"

"I do now. I also cashed in a few favors, the locals will patrol more until the scumbag is caught."

"What did she say?"

"She told me what happened. I think she was a little overwhelmed that you did what you did. She has been on her own a long time and it takes her a long time to trust someone."

"I didn't scare her did I? I wouldn't want her to be afraid of me."

"She is not afraid of you, you put her at ease that first night. It's the part where you care so much after meeting her only once."

"I like her, Tony. She is special, a very nice lady. Don't you hurt her," Gibbs tells him glaring at him the whole time.

"I'm immune to your glares, Boss. I think that you should know that we talked and, well, we decided to step up our friendship/relationship. I don't know what you would call it, but if we were in high school we would be going steady."

"That's good, Tony."

"I don't know if it's good. But I love her, so one step at a time."

"That is the way to go, slow and steady. That way you know if you'll last."

"Oh, yeah, I have a message. Dinner will be served at seven P.M. sharp. You will be there, and bring Ducky. This invite is for Friday as long as there is no case."

"We do live our lives by cases."

Ziva and McGee walked in together only to see that both Tony and Gibbs were already at work going over files on their desks.

"Are we late?" Ziva asks Tim.

"No, they just must be early."

"Less gab and more work," Gibbs orders without even looking up at the two of them.

Picking up his desk phone, Tony answers distractedly like he always does, half his brain already looking at the new file.

"DiNozzo."

When Gibbs doesn't hear him say anything for a few minutes other than a few noncommittal ah ha's, he stands and goes to Tony's desk and waits.

"Digame mas?"

Hearing Tony speak Spanish, something he hardly ever does, sparks Ziva's interest.

No one says anything as Tony continues to talk on the phone.

"Why did you not transfer the call to me, Tony? I speak Spanish."

"Because he was not speaking Spanish to me, he was talking street slang. I spoke Spanish to him to keep him on track, Ziva."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says bringing his attention back into focus.

"A drug shipment is heading this way; four to five days and it will be on the base."

"Tell the MPs, alert the LEOs."

"On it, Boss."

"This tip is it reliably, Tony?" Tim asks.

"Yes, it is. This kid, I saved his sister 's life and helped the family move away to a safer place. He is going to college now and his sister is doing great, working and dating a good man."

Tim looks at him and nods his head. "Probie, lesson 406, talk to your snitches from time to time, let them know that they are not forgotten. It makes life go easier."

"And just how much will this tip cost you?" Ziva asks

"If it pans out? A couple of textbooks, well worth the price. He goes on to get a degree and stays off the street and doesn't cause trouble for himself and the rest of his family."

"Take the money out of petty cash, Tony, and toss in an extra hundred," Gibbs orders.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replies.

"Tony, just how many lessons are there?"

"I have no idea, Probie. I'm still learning from my teacher."

"Damn straight. Now all of you get to work," Gibbs barks.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony enters the bullpen quickly, placing his brown canvas bag near his desk. "I made it," He says out loud as he sits down.

"And if you don't get to work, I'll make you," Gibbs growls from his desk.

"Make me what, Boss?"

"Hurt, DiNozzo."

"See, I knew it all along, you do care," he counters with a cheeky grin.

"Where did you go for lunch, Tony? You could have joined us," Tim says.

"I grabbed a wrap at the market. I had to buy a few things for tonight."

"What is so special about tonight?" Ziva asks.

"There is nothing special about tonight, Ziva. A few of us are getting together and I was asked to bring a few things to help make dinner. That's all."

Hearing this spiked her curiosity as to what Tony bought. "So, what did you buy?"

"Mmm." He answers without looking up from his paperwork.

"Tony, what did you buy to bring to your friend's house?" Ziva persists.

"Sardines, chocolate, both kinds, pomegranates, dried apricots, dried cranberries and walnuts and artichoke hearts in a can. Why do you want to know?"

"I was curious as to what you were going to make for dinner."

"I'm not cooking. I'm washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen."

"Paper plates do not need to be washed," Ziva tells him with a smirk.

"No they don't, but Royal Doulton bone china does and then only by hand."

"Maybe we should have a dinner party also, I can cook for everyone."

"Sounds like fun, Ziva," Tim tells her softly.

"What do you think, Tony?" Ziva asks.

"What I think doesn't matter, Ziva. I wasn't invited to your first dinner party and I don't expect to be invited to any dinner parties at your home. Nor do I need to be."

She looks at him in stunned silence as he returns his attention to his computer screen.

"Boss, did you check out the news? Local cops make largest drug bust of the year," Tony says as he reads the news report.

"That from your tip?" Gibbs asks.

"One and the same. Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Tony says with a grin.

"We should have kept that tip for ourselves," Ziva says loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Elf Lord, explain to Ziva why it is better for the locals to get the bust and the credit."

"It all comes down to money. They get the bust then they can apply for more funding with the federal government to buy better equipment and hire more officers. If it was us we would get our budget audited. The paper pushers would think that if we have enough time to go after two-bit drug dealers then we must have too much money in our budget."

"You're learning, Elf Lord," Gibbs tells him before leaving, mumbling something about coffee.

They work the rest on the afternoon in relative quiet, paper shuffling and phones ringing; a peaceful day that they use to catch up on the never ending paperwork.

Gibbs glances at his watch before he barks out a single order. "If you've finished your paperwork, you can leave.

Tim and Ziva each get up and start to gather their things to leave for the weekend, casting looks as Tony continues to work.

"We can stay and help you get caught up if you like," Ziva offers.

"You can't. It is SFA paperwork; all the weekly stuff that Gibbs and I have to fill out every Friday."

"Night, Tony."

"Night, Tim, enjoy your weekend off," Tony tells him then watches as Tim leaves by the door leading to the stairs.

"Maybe you should come in earlier and do it," Ziva comments. "That way you can leave on time. Now you will be late for your dinner party."

"No worries, I won't be late. Have a nice weekend," He tells her before he returns his attention to his work.

Gibbs holds back a smile as Ziva leaves the bullpen. "You gave me all that paperwork this morning, yours and mine in fact."

"I know that. I'm starting the reports for next week."

"What was I supposed to bring to dinner?" Gibbs asks.

"Ducky, so that he doesn't have to drive his Morgan in this cold weather we've been having."

"Fair enough. So seven o'clock?"

"Yes, that's what Mandy said. See you later then, Boss," Tony says as he grabs his gear and starts to leave.

"DiNozzo? Please tell me that she is not going to use all those things you bought for one meal."

"You'll just have to see," Tony says as he leaves Gibbs standing there grimacing at the thought of that combinations of foods.

With Ducky at his side, Gibbs knocks on Tony's door and waits for it to be opened.

Gibbs has to nod his head with contentment as he sees Tony has his mask down. His senior field agent has changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a green pullover sweater. Mandy is standing at his side.

"Come in please, make yourselves at home," Tony tells the two men as he takes their coats.

"How lovely you look, Mandy, my dear".

"Thank you, Ducky," She says as she takes the offered flowers from him.

"Gibbs, thanks for coming," Tony says. "You, too, Ducky, it means a lot to the both of us."

"Here, take this bottle of wine," Gibbs says. "Ducky says it goes will with the meal that Mandy is making."

The conversation is easy going. The older men like the fact that Mandy is very intelligent and that she keeps her own in just about any topic.

Gibbs is very surprised to find the meal is a tasty as it is, a simple roasted chicken with wild rice dotted with small pieces of apricots, a salad of spinach with dried cranberries and walnuts with a pomegranate vinaigrette.

"This is excellent, Mandy. Do you cook like this often?" Ducky asks.

"This is one of our favorite meals. Sometimes we have salmon instead of the chicken," She answers.

"Wait until you see dessert, Boss, fresh apple tarts with shaved chocolate."

"Tony, be nice, we haven't even finished dinner yet," Mandy scolds softly.

"Sorry, it's just I happen to know that Gibbs likes apple tarts. His father told me, that is after I called him and asked him."

"And that is why you're my senior field agent," Gibbs tells him with a look of pride.

With Mandy and Ducky drinking tea in the living room, Gibbs takes the opportunity to talk to Tony in private as they wash the dishes.

"You have a visitor in the parking lot. I saw her car when I drove by, so I parked in the rear and we used the back entrance."

"I know, the LEOs on duty will have by this time asked for ID and made her move on."

"Tony," Gibbs says as he places a dry dish on the counter.

"Look, Jethro, this is my life, and who I choose to spent my free time with is no one's business but my own. You and Ducky are here because I wanted you here. It's important to me that you get to know Mandy. She is so very special to me."

"I know, Tony, I know. So what are you going to do Monday morning?"

"Play stupid. The longer she thinks I'm stupid, the longer she will keep tripping over herself. One day it is going to bite her in the butt. I just hope I'm not going to be collateral damage when it does."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews/ favorites and alerts. Your continued support mean so much to me. I have a Beta now! Thank you so very much Arress._

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs bellows as he tosses his cup in the trash.

"He is only half an hour late, Gibbs. For a Monday, that is good, yes?" Ziva answers.

Gibbs looks at her and glares. His gut is churning; not only that, it is on fire. Something is wrong, he can feel it. He hadn't talked to Tony since the small dinner party on Friday night. He was fine then, but right now he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

He looks out the window and can see that it is still snowing. He waits another half hour before he tells McGee to track DiNozzo's cell. He watches as McGee types and concentrates, looking at the monitor with a surprised look.

"McGee?"

"According to this, Tony is in the building, Boss."

"Who is in the building, McProbie?"

Gibbs turns his head. Taking a deep breath he opens his mouth to yell at Tony only to stop before he even starts. He gives his SFA the once over. He can see that Tony is soaked to the bone and is shivering slightly, holding a medium-sized box in one hand.

"What happened, DiNozzo?"

"There was an eight car pile-up, my rental is toast, I stayed to help. You know, all that protect and serve oath that I took."

"The roads are that bad?" Tim asks.

"Black ice, I got sandwiched," he answers, then he looks at Gibbs. "There were two fatalities," Tony finishes softly.

"What is black ice?" Ziva asks, not really believing that there is such a thing.

"Black ice means that areas of the ice on the roads are often practically invisible. The ice is deadly. It blends into the road and sometimes you can't even tell it's there. People drive too fast on it and lose control of their cars," Tony tells her. "Oh, by the way, Ben in security asked me to give this package to you, Ziva." Then he places the box on her desk.

"You hurt?" Gibbs asks.

"Sore where the seatbelt stopped me and a cut on my arm. I had to break a window to get a man out. Boss, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, what I really need right now is a hot shower and dry clothes."

"Go see Ducky after you shower."

Tony returns to the bullpen 20 minutes later dressed in his emergency clothes, no jacket and tie, only a sweater over his white dress shirt, paired with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Hardly what a field agent is supposed to wear, but as Gibbs always says, improvise when you have to.

Sitting at his desk he picks up a steaming cup of tea and takes a sip with care, enjoying the warm feeling as it spreads across his chest as he swallows.

Gibbs waits until Tony puts the cup down and glares at him.

"Ducky says I'm fine. I might get a bruise and the cut will not need any stitches at all," Tony informs his boss with a smile.

Hiding his own smile, Gibbs says the only thing that is expected of him. He barks an order. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get to work."

"On it, Boss."

"Tony, you did not even peak in my box. Why not?" Ziva asks.

"It's not my box, Ziva, and I really have no interest in what is in your box at all."

"I would have thought that you would not be able to contain your curiosity."

"I no longer have to taunt or tease you or Tim. Neither of you is a probie anymore. Your life is your own, but your working hours still belong to Gibbs first, then me second."

"Then we should go out and celebrate as a team. Yes?" Ziva suggests.

"You and Tim go if you want. I see enough of the two of you here. I don't want to mix my work life with my personal life."

"But you socialize with both Gibbs and Ducky. I've seen you."

"I was friends with Ducky and Gibbs before I started to work here. Besides, they belong to a different category; family."

He glances over to Tim and sees a confused and hurt look on his younger teammate's face. "Tim, I trust you to cover my six, and I'll always be there if you need me. But in all honesty tell me, besides work, do we have anything in common?"

"No, not really. We go out for a beer now and then, but only to get over a bad case."

"See? I'd like to keep things just the way they are between us, Tim, beer and a burger as work friends, talking to each other to get over a bad case."

"I'd like that, Tony," Tim replies with a smile.

"What about me?" Ziva asks.

"We stay the same. I'll cover your six, you cover mine."

"I don't like this."

"What's to like, Ziva. We are co-workers, period. You don't like me enough to be a friend and your father thinks I'm an idiot, as do you. So I say, let's leave things as they are."

"You don't trust me," Ziva states firmly.

"I trust you to cover my six. What else is there?"

He looks at her and can see the anger seething under her skin. He might not be a profiler like Kate was, but Tony was and is a cop; deep in his heart that is. She might have been trained as a kick-ass Mossad assassin, but she has lost some of her training and right now is starting to telegraph her emotions.

"Did you have a good dinner with Gibbs and Ducky at your friend's house?" She asks with a touch of anger leaking through.

"We all had a very nice time, Ziva. Did you enjoy being told to leave the parking lot by the LEOs?" Gibbs asks entering the conversation for the first time.

"I was worried. Every time Tony starts keeping secrets, things explode around here."

"He's entitled to his private life just as much as the rest of us. If you follow him again and I find out about it, I'll write you up and put it in your file," He tells her, then glares at all of them bringing all conversation to a halt.


	18. Chapter 18

It is the ringing telephone that breaks the uneasy silence of the bullpen. Tony reaches for his personal cell without thinking. "DiNozzo."

"Tony? I just saw you on the television news. They said something about a car pile-up. Are you alright?" Mandy asks softly through barely held back tears.

"I'm fine, only one small cut. Ducky says that I'll more than likely get a bruise where the seatbelt stopped me."

"You're not trying to make me feel better are you?"

"No, really I'm fine, and I will be fine."

"Okay, I was just worried when I saw you on the report. I got scared."

"Remember, no lying between us, I never will. When I can't tell you things, I'll tell you that. I'll never break that promise I made to you."

Mandy tells him after she sniffles, "I trust you, Tony, I just got so scared. I know that you are so extremely careful when you are at work, but driving here in the city, that's something you can't control."

He can't help but smile and feel so loved at the same time. "Turn the television off and stop worrying. I'll call you later. Go make some money. It's your turn to buy dinner. Good-bye, Manilow," He tells her with a laugh.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Mandy groans.

"I know, but later on you'll laugh and you'll feel better. Bye," He says once again then closes the cell.

Gibbs looks up from his own desk. "Everything alright, DiNozzo?"

"Mandy saw the news report, she got scared."

"Go see her after work, Tony. She won't sleep or feel any better until she can see you. But you know that already. Don't bring flowers or food. That will make things uncomfortable."

"What will make things uncomfortable?" Ziva asks as he places a cup of tea on her desk.

"Working out tonight," Tony answers smoothly.

"Perhaps Gibbs is right."

"Let's go, DiNozzo. I'll drop you off."

"Thanks, Boss. I called the garage. My car will be ready to be picked up in the morning. I'm going to be late; I'll bring coffee and muffins," Tony tells him in way of thanks for the lift.

Mandy opens the door and finds herself looking into a beautiful pair of green eyes. Those eyes and the person they belong to that bring her so much love and solace that make life worth living for the first time in her life.

"Tony!" She says as she throws herself into his arms, barely giving him enough time to close and lock the door behind him.

He wraps his arms around her, bringing her as close to him as his winter coat will allow. It is then that he can hear the soft muffled tears.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. Please stop crying." With a juggling move that even Gibbs would approve of, Tony manages to remove his coat all the while never letting go of Mandy.

He carefully leads them to the couch holding on to her the whole time, giving her the comfort and warmth that she needs, but he realizes that he needs it, too. By giving her the comfort that she needs, he in turn is getting the love and comfort as well.

"I want to be with you right now. I need to feel you."

"You are feeling me next to you, Mandy. I'm staying the night right here with you. We are going to eat, clean the kitchen and then relax like we do normally. Oh, and Mandy, no sex, not now, we aren't ready for it. When we do, I want it to be special, not because of fear of losing what we have."

"Okay, but you wash the dishes and no pizza. I'm making French toast and sausages and home fries."

"I love breakfast for dinner, silly goose," Tony tells her.

"I know, but so do I," She tells him as he wipes her face with the back of her hand and laughs with him.

To say he is in a good mood would be an understatement. He walks into the bullpen with coffee for Gibbs and hot chocolate for himself. He places the coffee and muffin on their respective desks humming a nameless tune, just a happy sounding melody, the whole time.

"You're in a good mood, Tony. Did you have a sex last night?" Ziva asks with a smirk.

"Actually, I stayed in last night. A nice quiet night in. I found it very relaxing."

"I wrote two new chapters for my book," McGee shares, trying his best to stop the tension before it escalates.

Tim watches both Tony and Ziva come to a stalemate. He knows now that Tony is right in keeping his personal life separate. He just wishes that Ziva would come to the same conclusion. They weren't the type of people that mixed well outside of work. Too many alphas, not enough betas, Ziva always trying to prove that she is the better one, only to be reminded that she will always come in second whenever Tony is involved.

"What did you write, McGee?" Tony asks never taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"I wrote a new character, someone to romance Officer Lisa."

"Just don't have Tommy kill him, okay, Probie?"

"I won't, Tony. My story is fiction, remember; not based on real people at all."

"McGee, stop giving Tibbs a new redhead every other chapter. Tommy is the womanizer, not Tibbs."

"Yes, Boss, I'll remember that," Tim replies, glad to feel the tension in the room dissipate somewhat.

Gibbs glares at the three of them, then watches as Tim and then Ziva return to their work without a word. Leave it to Tony to break his foul mood with a smart ass comment and a smile.

"Good muffin isn't it, Boss? Tastes just as good when you dunk it, but you don't dunk. All of those crumbs might get into your coffee."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warns

"Just saying," Tony says as he dunks part of his muffin into his hot chocolate.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you very much for all the reviews. And to my wonderful beta Arress thank you you're the best._

Walking off the elevator Gibbs is astonished to see that Tony is already at his desk. To say he is surprised is an understatement. It is the soft voice of his SFA that alerts him that he is not alone. He always tries to be the first one in, to set an example of a good work ethic, especially this time of year, one day before Christmas.

He enters the bullpen to see DiNozzo talking on his cell. He can't help but listen in for a few minutes, not because he is being rude, but because he wants to make sure that his agent isn't in any trouble. Then he hears Tony laugh slightly and reassure the other person not to worry; that he has made all the arrangements for her escape if she needs them. All she has to do is lock herself in the bathroom and make a phone call, and help would soon be at hand in the form of a six and a half foot tall walking brick wall who goes by the name of Micky, but only to his friends; the rest of the world calls him Officer Molina.

"Try and have fun, Manilow, and if you do call Micky, don't be shocked; he is a big old Teddy bear. He will bring you home to meet his mother, wife and six kids; I think it's still six kids. They will feed you and make sure that you get on the next plane home safely. I love you and I'll see you on the 30th, just in time for us to bring in the New Year."

Gibbs can't help but smile when he hears that last part. He is truly happy that Tony is finding peace and someone to share his life with. And he couldn't have picked a better mate. Mandy is just what the doctor ordered, according to Ducky.

"Is everything alright, Tony?"

"Yes, she went to Pittsburgh to see her brother and sister."

"She doesn't go often I take it."

"No, this time they promised her that their mother would not be there. I left her at the airport an hour ago."

"And the escape?"

Tony knows that Gibbs was listening, but he chooses not to mention it at all. "I went to OSU with Micky. He became a state policeman in Pennsylvania. He is a friend. We talk and email. I'm godfather to three of his kids; the girls that is. He said that making me godfather of the boys would only be asking for trouble. But by making me godfather for the girls, I can protect them from guys like me."

"Smart man."

"I think so, and a great friend. He is a terrific father. You know that kind every kid wants and only a few actually get. A dad like you."

Hearing that pulls on Gibbss' heart, making it hurt a little more than it usually does. "The team has Christmas off. Do you have plans?"

"I do. I'm covering for Peter Simon. His daughter is just old enough to get the magic of Christmas. He asked me if I would cover for him just for the morning so he could watch her open her presents that Santa brought. I told him to take the whole day and enjoy the magic with her. Better here working than at my place worrying about Manilow. Your dad still coming over? You should invite LJ to come over, too. I bet he would like a home cooked meal shared with friends."

"LJ is staying with my dad right now for a month or so. Dad came down with the flu and he didn't want to come stay with me. He called LJ and asked him to come keep an old man company."

"I'm glad they are friends again," Tony tells him.

"Me too," Gibbs admits. "You can come over afterward for steak. I even have pie," Gibbs tells him proudly

"How is Mrs. Burke? Does she still make blueberry cobbler?" Tony asks smartly, knowing full well that the pie is a gift from his neighbor. Gibbs just shakes head, knowing that he has been caught.

Neither man feels the need to talk anymore. After a while the rest of the team comes in trying to finish as much work as possible before the Christmas break. Just after two in the afternoon Abby comes into the bullpen with a guest on her arm.

"I found a stray in the lobby. I brought him up," She tells everyone.

"Hello everyone, Junior. Merry Christmas everyone," DiNozzo Sr. says with a big smile.

Gibbs looks at his SFA in time to see his mask tightly in place and the guards that have been not been used in months firmly slam shut in a blink of an eye.

"Dad. What are you dong here?"

"I came to spend Christmas with my only son."

"Do you need a ride to the hotel? I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't mind me leaving long enough to bring you to one."

"I thought that I would just stay with you, Christmas as a family."

"I can't leave for that long right now. Abby can take you or you can wait if you like."

"I think that I would like to go now. That way I can unpack, maybe have a light snack before you come home."

He takes his key and hands it to Abby. "The security code is 7562, Abby."

"Don't worry, Tony, I'll take good care of your dad."

"I know, Abby, thanks for doing this for me."

Tony watches as Abby slips her hand into the crook of his father's arm, leading him away.

"It is nice that you will have your father with you this Christmas. Yes?" Ziva asks.

Tony looks at Ziva. "I wonder what he wants this time."

"How can you say that?"

"Ziva, you've only met my father twice; he only comes to see me when he is in trouble or when he wants something."

"Think positive. Maybe he is here because it is Christmas."

"Then he should have called. I'm working tomorrow."

"We were given the day off, were we not?"

"We were, but I'm covering for someone," He answers her, not looking up from his work.

"I will work for you, that way you can stay home and enjoy the day with your father," She offers.

"Thank you for the offer, but you can't. You're not an SFA."

Gibbs knows that he can work for Tony, even order him to stay home, but he won't do it. But what he will do is stop by his apartment later on to check up on both Tony and his ne'er-do-well of a father.

Sighing heavily, Tony uses his spare key and enters his home and closes the door, praying that his father has not drunk himself into a stupor.

He sees a light and goes toward it, stopping in between the small dining area and the kitchen. The kitchen looks like a bomb went off. Not a clean spot can be seen.

"Dad, what happened in here?"

"I thought I would do a little cooking. I had to go to the store to get some things. Don't you cook, Junior? No shrimp, no caviar, no Kobe, not even a rib eye. And your taste in liquor is horrible. I taught you better than that. Abby went to the liquor store. I told her that you would pay her back for the champagne and the brandy."

Tony exhales slowly. He knows it is better if he lets his father have his own way, safer for him, too. He can tell that his father has been drinking just from the empty bottle of Macallan on the counter, a bottle that only had one drink taken from it when he put it back in the cupboard last week. It is better not to make him angry, but he can never tell what will set off his father and put him in a violent and argumentative mood.

"Don't worry about the mess, Son. I'll leave a tip for your housekeeper. This place is nice and clean, she does a nice job."

"I don't have a housekeeper, Dad. I clean my own place."

"Now why would you do that? You make enough money to afford someone to come in and clean for you. Hire someone, Junior."

"I can't because sometimes I bring home sensitive and classified material from work."

"Put it in that fancy safe of yours in the closet if the material is so classified. Which reminds me, I need to put some things in that safe of yours."

"I have a smaller safe in the living room end table. You can use that."

"Is there some reason that you don't want me to use the other one?" Senior asks with annoyance.

"You won't be able to open it unless I'm here. It has a hand scan biometric access control system along with a key and code to open."

"So much safety. Just what do you have in there, Junior?" Senior asks as he picks up his glass and swallows the rest of the drink that is in his half full glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Dad? You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Tony suggests to him calmly.

Abby opens the door with her usual bounce, but is soon frowning when she hears shouting coming from deeper in the apartment. As much as she wants to go in to see what is happening, she stays put, knowing full well that families argue, then make up. She decides to wait until she hears the making up part before she goes into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough. Now what is so damn important in that safe that you won't let me put a few things in there?" Senior shouts at him as he grabs another bottle from the cupboard, Bourbon this time, a bottle that Tony keeps just for Gibbs.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I have two handguns and a rifle, my will and one thousand in cash, a watch that I got for my birthday a few years ago and one gold cross."

"I bet that high and mighty Gibbs can get into the safe. Are you afraid that I'll see what you are leaving me in your will if you die first?" He asks in his semi-drunken stupor.

"Gibbs and the Director both," Tony tells him without blinking an eye, knowing full well that his father has passed that invisible line and no matter what he says now, it won't make a difference.

"Actually, you're not getting anything at all," Tony informs his father. "After my bills are all paid, whatever I have left is going to two different funds for the children of fallen police and Marines so they can go to college. Jimmy Palmer gets my watch, Gibbs gets my guns and Abby gets my cross that your mother left me."

"I should get everything. I supported you. I gave you a good life."

"Yes, a good life," Tony says sarcastically. "You beat me so badly when I was nine I almost died, broke my arm when I was ten, tossed me over a snow bank when I was eleven. That time I broke my leg and dislocated my hip. Let's see, oh yes, you disinherited me when I was twelve. Those are just the highlights. Do you want me to mention the beatings you gave me because you came home drunk and lost another big deal? Or because you couldn't get it up to satisfy your much too young for you wife?"

"You ungrateful bastard. I did a lot for you."

"You did, you taught me never to trust anyone and to stand on my own two feet. I paid my way through college, not that you remember. Ohio State wasn't good enough for you. You wanted me to follow in your footsteps. You ran grandfather's company into the ground leaving nothing but debt and a lot of people out of work. I'd rather starve and be homeless than follow you, a con man. Do you know just how many times I've gotten calls from lawyers looking for you? Trying to make me pay and clean up the messes you leave behind."

Tony watches him, knowing just how dangerous the man can be when sober, and he is even worse when he is drunk. He remembers just how hard his father can hit, even harder when he is drunk as all common sense leaves him entirely.

He is expecting the punch to the jaw; what he isn't prepared for is the bottle smashing down on his head and then the four whacks with the wooden rolling pin on his chest while he tries to regain his balance. He shakes his head and wipes the blood out of his eyes. Taking three steps back, he watches his father grab the bottle of bourbon and sit on the floor breathing heavily.

"You'll end up dying in the gutter," Senior shouts out as he pulls the bottle away from his mouth.

"At least I will be better company than you," Tony replies back with a hard cold ice. "Don't ever come back to see me again."

Tony turns and walks out of the kitchen and right into the line of site of one frightened Abby Scuito standing there holding a bag from the liquor store. He wipes the blood off of his face once again with the back of his hand.

"Abby," He says softly. "Abby, look at me. Take the liquor and go to the sisters. Tell them it is from me to help celebrate Christmas and New Year's. Abby, listen to me, go and go now. He'll pass out in a few minutes. I'll toss a blanket over him and then I'll leave."

"He hit you, I mean he really hit you."

"I know, Abby. I need to go see Jimmy. I'm going to need stitches and he is staying at work until eight."

He closes the door, thanking God that Abby didn't get hurt and that she didn't see the assault, just the end product. He looks back at the carnage of his home. Then he gets a blanket to toss over the passed out from of his father. He might not like the man, but he still is his father.

Locking the door of his apartment with his go-bag safely slung over his shoulder, he goes back to the Navy Yard. A hot shower, stitches and take out from any of the local places willing to deliver food on Christmas Eve, are his plans.

Putting the wrapped gift he is holding on the counter, Gibbs answers his cell.

"Abby, I'm leaving now and I've got Tony's gift right in front of me."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, you have to help Tony! He's hurt really bad, I've never seen anything like it before. He hit him, Gibbs, his father hit him, Tony was bleeding…

"Abby, slow down and tell me where Tony is now," Gibbs says as he starts his car.

"He's with Jimmy; Tony said that he needed stitches."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you very much for the overwhelming response and for all the reviews for the last chapter. My dear Arress you're the best._

With slow and gentle prodding, Gibbs got the story out of Abby. Even with him getting firm with her, it took some time as she went off on some tangents, but he was finally able to get the whole story through tears and sobs.

He parked his car in the NCIS lot and took a few deep breaths to get control over his anger first then his concern for Tony. He didn't bother stopping, he just went right to Autopsy.

The door opened with its usual hiss as he stepped into the large cool room. He didn't say anything, he just kept quiet and watched as Jimmy took care of Tony.

What surprised Gibbs the most was the way that Jimmy took complete charge of Tony, not letting his SFA lie to him at all. With measured actions, Jimmy stitched up the cut on Tony's head. Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he watched Jimmy look into his patient's eyes with a pen light after slapping Tony's hand away.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at all as he watched Jimmy with firm but gentle hands run his hands over Tony's chest and side. Then Jimmy checked his jaw and cheek as well.

Gibbs could see the beginnings of bruises starting to form.

"I really should take an x-ray," Jimmy tells Tony.

"Don't bother, I know that they are either broken or cracked. I know what it feels like. Come on, Jimmy, you know as well as I do that broken ribs are really hard to detect on x-rays."

"Then I'll bypass the care drill as well."

"Good, it will save us both time," Tony tells him as he slowly buttons up the last two buttons of his shirt, leaving the rest of his blood stained shirt open .

"I can't write a script for you, but Ducky has some emergency medication. I can give you two tablets for the pain."

"Sorry, no narcotics. I'm on duty for the next 36 hours. So, what do you have in over-the-counter? While you're getting me some, you better give two pills to Gibbs; he's standing right behind you, Jimmy."

Jimmy turns looks and stammers as he tries to calm his nerves, "Agent Gibbs, sir, I'm sorry."

"Jimmy, can he work at a desk without too much pain?" Gibbs asks getting right to the point.

"He should be able to, but he will need to get up and walk once an hour for five minutes or so."

"What about taping the ribs?" Gibbs asks as he helps Tony get steady on his feet.

"Dr. Mallard says the new guidelines are not to wrap or tape."

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"I'm on call, Agent Gibbs. If I'm needed, I can come in. Dr. Mallard has the day off."

"Stay close to your cell," Gibbs orders.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," Jimmy replies then hands Tony two Tylenol® for the pain and an ice pack for his jaw.

Gibbs doesn't say a word, he just points then turns fully expecting Tony to follow him, knowing full well that Tony will always follow him.

"You sit and don't move from that chair," Gibbs orders then leaves the bullpen.

Tony sighs softly then moves in his chair until he can find the position that causes him the least amount of pain. He looks down at his shirt and sees the blood stain he is sure will never come out. It makes him angry; not the loss of the shirt, but the fact that once again his father had gotten the best of him.

He knew better than to mouth off once he saw that empty bottle of scotch on the counter. He should have just left the apartment, leaving his father to his fantasy of them becoming a family. But he had to stand his ground, no longer a child afraid to stand up to a bully, but a man fully capable of standing up to his drunk of a father. Maybe now his father would get the message that he was not welcome in his life anymore. That he should just go make a deal somewhere and forget that he even had a son.

He reaches for the desk phone and groans as the movement just from reaching makes the pain in his chest return three-fold. He needs to protect himself and one way he can do that is to make sure that Anthony DiNozzo Senior is no longer welcome at the Navy Yard, especially in the NCIS buildings. Slouching slightly at an angle trying to relieve some of the pain, he lowers his head. Closing his eyes, he waits for the call to be answered.

"Security, Benjamin Croce."

"It's DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you?"

"Listen, Ben, if my father tries to come in the building, tell him that he has to leave and that he is no longer welcome here. Also, tell him that if he comes here again he will be arrested for assault of a federal agent, per order of the Director. One more thing, if any member of my team tries to bring him in with them, tell them the Director says that he is not allowed in the building."

"Are you sure about this, Tony?"

"Positive."

"Okay, Tony. I'll make a note of it in the log and I'll tell the guard on the next shift."

"Thanks, Ben, and Merry Christmas," He tells the guard before hanging up the phone. He can feel the hot tears on his cheeks, tears that he is ashamed of. Here he is, a grown man still looking for love and acceptance from his father, a man that will never change.

"DiNozzo," Vance says with a touch of impatience in his voice. "Why did you give an order in my name?"

Tony opened his eyes and stands to see that Vance is standing right in front of his desk.

Vance takes one look at his agent and breathes in deeply, reining in his temper. "Did your father do that to you?" He asks as he visually examines the bruises on Tony's chest and jaw, the matted hair and tell-tale signs of fresh stitches on Tony's head.

"Yes, he did, Leon," Gibbs answers as he comes up behind the two men. "Sit down, Tony, and slowly lift your arms. I got you a clean shirt to wear."

Vance calls down to the security and wastes no time in confirming the orders that DiNozzo gave them.

"He's a drunk, Leon, and this is not the first time that he has done this," Gibbs informs him then he helps Tony slowly lower his arms.

"He's passed out right now, Director. I'll have someone go to my apartment in the morning and escort him out of the building with a message not to come back."

"No, you'll stay here. It is quiet and safe. You let us take care of it. I promised my wife that I would be home early Christmas Eve, but this comes first. Let the local LEOs have him in their drunk tank. They can deal with him."

"Always knew you were a great guy, Leon," Gibbs tells him with a feral smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby bounced into the bullpen laden with a large box that she was carrying in both hands. Seeing Tony at his desk, she goes right to him and places the box in front of him.

"Tony! I was so scared for you. Are you angry with me? The nuns say thank you for the drinks. They are going to give the brandy to the parish priest and keep the champagne for New Year's. I brought us food," She says all in one breath. As she inhales sharply to get a new lungful, Tony stands carefully and places one finger across her lips.

"Slow down, Abby. I'm not angry with you. I'm glad your friends will enjoy the champagne. What kind of food, because I am a bit hungry." He knows just what to say in order to make Abby calm down and breathe, making her focus on the topic at hand instead of going on one of her famous mental leap frog games.

"Do you remember telling me that one Christmas you spent with your Nonna and how she made the whole family 'the feast of the seven seas'? Well, I got us my own version of it; seafood chowder and a fisherman's platter. I thought we could share."

"You did that for me?"

"You told me that you loved your Nonna, and that she was a loving, kind lady. So we can eat in her memory and you can tell me how come she was the only who was able to find you when you went missing Christmas Day."

"I never told you?" Tony asks as he hands Abby a spoon and a small container of chowder. "You're going to love this..."

The two men walked down the main hallway that led to DiNozzo's apartment. It was surprisingly quiet for a Christmas Eve night. Very little noise was coming into the hallway from the apartments that lined it.

Gibbs motions with his hand to Leon to stay on one side of the door. Then Gibbs motions to the door. It is then that Leon can see that it is ajar. Both men pull their weapons and enter the apartment with care, splitting up so that they can search their agent's home quickly.

"Clear," Leon calls out.

"Clear," Gibbs also calls out to inform his boss.

After holstering their weapons the men look at the mess that was made in Tony's home.

The Christmas tree is on its side and some of the ornaments are shattered and laying in pieces around the tree. A few books are on the floor with ripped pages scattered about. Other than that, the living room is relatively unscathed. The kitchen looks like a cyclone went through it, food all over the counters and the stove, two empty bottles of liquor on the counter, the sink full of dirty dishes, and the floor and ceiling covered with flour. Both the refrigerator and freezer doors are left open. Tossed in one corner are a blanket and a half empty bottle of bourbon.

They check the bathroom and find it has been recently used for a shower. The bedroom has been ransacked as well. Tony's suits and shirts are tossed about the room, giving the appearance that a teenager was trying to decide what to wear for an important date.

Vance opens a chest of drawers exposing Tony's safe. He remembers when his agent got the safe. He felt it was unnecessary at the time for Tony to spend that kind of money for a high end safe. Now he understands why he did it. Working in tandem the men opened the safe; they knew what was kept in there. Tony had told them in case anything happened. They were to open the safe and take care of things for him. Finding everything intact, they close it.

"Well, he's gone. Left a mess and took off for places unknown."

"He'll be back, Leon. That man is like a bad penny, always shows up. And at the worst possible times, too."

"What kind of a man hits his son in a drunken stupor?" Leon muses out loud.

"The kind that used to beat his son on a regular basis while he was growing up."

"You knew?"

"I suspected. Tony is extremely protective of his privacy. This is only the third time that I've been here."

"I'm surprised the bed is so small. I mean, with his reputation," Vance starts to say.

"He talks, but most of it is just that, talk. He goes to their places."

"Smart man."

"You should go home, Leon. I'll go back to the Navy Yard."

"Are you really going to baby sit a grown man?"

"No, I'm going to work and he is going to work. Together, we are going to be clearing up cold cases. Hopefully, no new ones will come in.

Locking the apartment securely, they leave, just not as angry as they entered, but still wanting to know where the man was that hurt DiNozzo.

Gibbs says goodbye to Vance, wishing him and his family a very Merry Christmas. He watches as Vance leaves the parking lot before going back to the Navy Yard.

Getting off of the elevator, Gibbs is surprised to hear Abby laughing out loud, and Tony begging her to stop making him laugh as it hurts his side and chest.

"Hi-ya, Boss, are you hungry? Abby brought tons of food."

"What did you get, Abby?"

"Um, my version of 'the feast of the seven seas'."

"What?" Gibbs asks as he looks from Abby to Tony then back again.

"Have a seat and grab a fork, Boss-man, and I'll explain."


	22. Chapter 22

"You two want to tell me what's so funny?" Gibbs asks as he spears a chunk of fried haddock.

"Tony was telling me a story about his Nonna," Abby replies.

Gibbs waits and glares. He has learned from experience that actions work better and his glare works best.

"I had just turned eight," Tony says. "We were spending the Christmas holiday with my Grandmother."

"Go on," Gibbs orders as takes the cup of chowder from Tony's hand.

"I was in the kitchen with my nonna. She had this enormous kitchen; my grandmother DiNozzo, my nonna. We had been up late the night before. We had the feast of the sevenfishes that lasted for hours then we all went to midnight mass, the whole family, kids included. There must have been 25 of us. When we got back all the kids were put to bed; the adults stayed up. On Christmas day after all the gifts had been opened, the kids played and fought like normal kids. The adults drank."

"But not you," Gibbs stated.

"No, I stayed in the kitchen with her. I learned early to stay away from the adults when they started to drink. Nonna didn't drink anything but tea. She cooked and baked up a storm while I sat under the big table and listened to her talk about the first time that she read the books that she gave me for Christmas. Nonna was great. She always made sure I had my favorite foods. She was safe and I knew that she loved me. My father came in looking for me; he must have come in four times. I just kept quiet like Nonna told me to, then I pretended to be asleep on the floor just like she told me to. He wanted me to play the piano with my mother. He was half in the bag as was my mother. Nonna tried to keep me with her, but you've seen my father drunk. There is no reasoning with him when he has been drinking."

"It didn't go well I take it."

"It happens. My mother died not long after, Nonna died just before Christmas the next year. That was the last time I celebrated Christmas; too many memories."

"What books were they, Tony?" Abby asks

"'The Chronicles of Narnia' by C.W. Lewis. I loved those books when I was a kid, I still have them in fact." Tony answers. Gibbs watches closely as Tony closes his eyes and breathes out slowly.

"DiNozzo, do you need more pain pills?" Gibbs asks, as he hopes that the ruined books scattered on the floor of his apartment are not the ones his Nonna gave him all those years ago.

"Not time yet, Gibbs. Could do with some tea, though."

"I'll get it, Tony, you stay here," Abby tells him then leaves as fast as her six-inch platform shoes will let her.

"Hey, Boss, give me a hand will you? I can't get up on my own and I need to use the head."

Gibbs doesn't say a word, he just helps his agent stand. Once Tony is stable on his feet, Gibbs steps back and lets Tony proceed on his own. He watches Tony make his way to the head then he picks up the empty take-out containers and tosses them in the trash, all the while lost deep in thought.

It is the ringing cell on Tony's desk that brings him out of reflection. He snatches the cell, answering it without a second thought. "Gibbs," He barks.

"Hello. Is Tony there, Agent Gibbs?"

"One minute, Mandy, he's in the head."

Gibbs quickly makes his way to the head with the cell phone. As he gets to the door, Tony opens it and starts to step out with tentative steps.

"Your cell was ringing, I answered it." He hands the cell to Tony and walks back to the bullpen, giving Tony the privacy that he knows Tony needs.

"Hello, Manilow!" Tony says cheekily.

"Hello, Tony," Mandy returns with sigh. "One day I'm going to come up with a name for you, too."

"Okay, I'll stop. Hello, Mandy, how are you?"

"Good, in fact, so far my mother isn't here and there is no tension at all."

"That's great, Mandy. But remember if you want to leave, Micky is still an option for you."

"I know and I thank you for that. If anything does happen I promise I'll call your secret weapon."

Abby looks around the bullpen as she tries to carry three cups at once, coffee, tea, and most importantly, her Caf-Pow.

"Where's Tony?"

"He's talking on his cell," Gibbs answers as he takes two of the cups out of her hands.

"Who is he talking to on Christmas Eve? We're his family," Abby says as folds her arms over her chest and stares.

"A friend, Abs, a good friend," Gibbs tells her as Tony continues to talk on the cell.

"Why do I have the feeling that you know something I don't know."

"Thanks for dinner, Abby, You really should go home now. I'll bring Tony to my place tonight. So don't worry, alright?"

"Alright, Gibbs, but what about tomorrow? Who is going to take care of him if you have to work?"

"Gibbs has the day off, Abby. I'm the one that is working." Tony tells her softly as he joins them.

Hearing his voice behind her, Abby jumps. "You're not supposed to scare me like that,

Tony." Abby says as she raises her hand to slap him, only to stop half way to his arm when she remembers what happened earlier. "I'm sorry, Tony." She tells him through tear-filled eyes.

"It's not my fault that I walk softly." He tells her as he takes her hands in his and kisses her forehead. "Be a good girl, Abby. Go home and then go celebrate Christmas with your bowling buddies.

"Can I ask one question first please?" When she sees both Gibbs and Tony's heads nod, she knows that she permission to ask just one before they bring her to the elevator.

"Why didn't you hit the bastard back?"

Gibbs blinks once and is relieved that Abby is the one that asks the question that he himself was planning to ask later that night.

Sitting back down with care, Tony sighs before he answers the one question he knows that Gibbs wants an answer to, too.

"I went to parochial school, Abby, up until eighth grade, with real sisters from an old order, who drilled into us the ten commandments and the importance of them in everyday living. He may be a complete ass, Abby, but he is my father. I just couldn't dishonor my father and mother. One thing, Abby, please remember he is not a bastard. That puts my nonna in a bad light."

Okay, I won't call him that anymore. Just because of your Nonna.

"Thank you, Abby."

The men work for two hours more after Abby leaves. "Let's go, Tony, I'm tired and you look like road kill."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all year, Boss."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, DiNozzo," Gibbs tells him as he puts an arm around Tony's waist, helping walk out of the building and to his car.

"It's not that bad, Gibbs. He's hit me worse than this before."

"I know, Tony. And that's plain sad, Son."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you very much for all the reviews; as you all know they feed the muse. Thank you Arress for all the hard work you do in making my mess of a story more enjoyable._

Gibbs put the cup of tea on the table and waited for Tony to come down the stairs. The shower had stopped running five minutes ago, but he couldn't help but worry. Tony hadn't made one complaint about being in pain, but Gibbs knew by looking at him that he was in pain just from the way he walked and breathed.

He would like nothing more than to slap him silly for denying that he was in pain, but that would defeat the purpose of Tony being here at his house in the first place.

Thinking back, Gibbs couldn't think of one time that his own parents ever laid a hand on him. They took things away and talked to him firmly, but not once had he ever been spanked or even slapped on the hand. He always felt loved and wanted; always there was never any doubt in his mind about that. Even when he became estranged from his father, he knew that he was wanted, and more importantly, loved.

Hearing Tony come into the small dining room, Gibbs puts his own cup down and stands. He wants to be ready if Tony asks for some help. "I put a cup of tea on the table for you."

"Thanks," Tony replies simply then sits down carefully without making a sound.

"You don't have to do that here, you know."

"Do what?" Tony asks as he shifts in his seat.

"Act all stoic. I know it hurts. You don't have to hide your pain, not from me, not ever. It doesn't make you weak; it makes you foolish. I need to know if you have pain. I talked to Ducky. He told me what to look for if a rib is broken and if it shifts causing you any trouble breathing."

"Okay, it hurts like a bitch; my jaw, too. Who would have thunk it, a drunk man over sixty could throw a punch that hard."

"You had your guard down."

"Maybe, I knew it was coming, I just didn't think that with all that liquor in him, he could punch that hard."

"He just didn't punch you, Tony. He beat you with a rolling pin. Only a coward does that. Never forget that. A man uses his fists. A real man never hits his child, never, even when the child is an adult."

"I know."

"How's Mandy? Is she enjoying her visit?" Gibbs asks. Knowing that a change in topic is the best.

"She's fine. Taking things slow, getting reconnected with her brother and sister. She's the youngest of the family."

"They weren't abused I take it."

"Not a scratch on either of them. All of their mother's anger was directed to Mandy."

"You didn't tell her that your father hurt you again, did you?"

"No, I might when she gets back. I want her to try and get some of her family back. She misses them so much."

"And who do you miss, Tony?"

"No one, besides my Nonna. No one ever gave a shit about me while I was growing up."

"You want some pain reliever before you go to bed?"

"Yeah, I do. That would be great. I'm schedule to report to me at eight in the morning."

"About that. You report to me at nine in the morning."

"But you had the day off."

"There is paper work that needs to be done. My dad is sick and I don't want to spend the day here. Besides, if I go to work, you have to follow Jimmy's orders, and I can follow Ducky's orders, too."

"Sweet. Do you want to join me in MTAC watching Christmas movies?"

"No movies. We sit quietly in the bullpen and work nine to five. We send out for lunch, but if I know Abby, she'll bring food in for the both of us. You take pain pills and do as you're told."

"You don't play fair."

"I don't have to play fair. I'm the boss. You haven't seen anything yet. Tomorrow night when I get you home, Ducky will be waiting for us. He will exam you and give you a real pain killer if I know him."

"Boss. I'm fine, I really am."

"I would like Ducky to tell me that in his own words. Not that I don't trust you, DiNozzo. But sometimes you like to tell me what you think is the better answer in order to get the case done. In case you forgot, let me remind you what happened when you first started at NCIS. We came back to the office with the suspect, and after we got him to confess and all the paperwork was done, you asked me if you could leave. Do you remember why you asked me that?"

Gibbs glares at Tony only to see Tony smiling back and laughing silently.

"Right. You told me that you got grazed by a bullet and you needed some stitches. I knew then that I needed to keep an extra eye on you. I need you in one healthy piece, Tony. I trust you to watch my six and you can't do that if you don't take care of yourself."

"Only for you, Jethro, only for you."

"Good boy. Now go to bed."

It was quiet, so very quiet in the bullpen, When Tony put some Christmas music on playing softly over the intercom, Gibbs didn't say a word. He just looked at Tony and tossed his empty cup in the trash.

A Goth Christmas Angel was the only way to describe what Abby looked like when she came into the bullpen. Somehow she managed to put bells on her platform boots which jingled with every step.

"Merry Christmas! I brought you Chinese for lunch, but I'm going to be cooking you a real Christmas dinner at your house, Gibbs."

"Thanks, Abs. I'm sure it will be great," Gibbs says then takes the bag from her, but not before kissing her cheek.

"You bet it will, Mister."


	24. Chapter 24

Tony looked at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his face, taking care not to put too much pressure on his jaw. The bruises were more visible now; they were a riot of numerous colors.

He could have taken the day off and stayed home, but he didn't see the point. The day after Christmas was usually slow at the Navy Yard, but you could never really tell.

People were fickle that way. No one could tell what would set off one person enough to commit a crime or even commit a murder. Besides, he was safer here, not that he needed to hide or even be protected. He was still in pain from his jaw and his ribs hurt. If anything happened, he knew that he would be taken care of right away by Ducky and Jimmy.

He was hungry, having had to bow out of most the Christmas feast that Abby made the night before. Chewing was just too painful, and the look of Abby's face just made him feel all the more miserable.

Sitting at his desk he sips some of the hot tea that had magically appeared while he was in the head. Tony looks up in time to see Gibbs sit down at his desk. "Thanks, Boss."

"Ducky says to keep drinking juice, tea and water. Jimmy went to get you a plate of egg white veggie scramble, no chewing needed. Soup for your lunch, so says Ducky," Gibbs informs him.

Tony nods his head knowing that it will do him no good to argue with either Gibbs or Ducky.

"You're also on desk duty for a week, maybe two."

"Who is on desk duty?" Ziva asks as she places her backpack on the floor near her desk.

"DiNozzo is," Gibbs answers.

"Why? Did he get hurt yesterday? Was there a case? He should have called for back up."

"No case, he wasn't hurt yesterday," Is all that Gibbs tells her, the glare he points in her direction daring her to ask any more questions.

"Tony, here are the eggs. Dr. Mallard wants to see you at ten. If you don't come down on your own, I have to come get you," Jimmy says as he walks up to Tony's desk.

"I'll be there, Jimmy. Thanks for getting the eggs for me," He tells his friend as he gives him a ten dollar bill.

Tony takes a small bite of the eggs and sighs. The peppers and ham are chopped up so very fine that chewing is almost not needed at all. He has to admit that the eggs taste wonderful.

It is then that both Ziva and Tim can see the bruising on Tony's face, and the way he is slowly eating lets them both know that he was on the wrong end of a punch.

"Ziva , McGee, you're both due at the shooting range. Go," Gibbs barks, biding his time until both of them have left before giving orders to DiNozzo. "Go see Ducky now."

Tony just nods his head and then leaves without saying a word. That in itself is cause to worry. Tony is just about the most talkative man he knows, coming in second only to Ducky. Seeing that his team has scattered, Gibbs makes his escape as well, his mission a cup of real coffee.

Ducky hears the Autopsy doors swoosh open and looks up to see he has a guest. "Ah, Anthony, come have a seat."

Sitting on one of Ducky's table is second nature to all the staff at NCIS. One time or another they have all received first aid from their ME. Strangely enough, not one of them seem to mind.

"Jaw still hurts, Ducky, and I've been hit before, but this is different," Tony says. "The pain hasn't dulled at all; it still hurts as much as it did the night it happened."

"Let's have a look shall we," Ducky tells him as he gently places his hands on either side of Tony's face feeling for any and all irregularities. "Open your moth please, Anthony, just a bit." Ducky moves his hands and asks him to open a little wider. After a few more passes with his hands he tells Tony to close his mouth.

"It is not broken from what I can feel, I think you have a bruised bone. I know you're not fond of x-rays or medical procedures in general, so we are going to treat this with reliable methods; ice and anti-inflammatories. Eat as normally as possible; just cut your food into small pieces. And chew on the other side. Any questions?"

"No, Ducky, thank you."

"Good lad, now how about a cup of tea while I get you an ice pack and the anti-inflammatory."

"You're the doctor."

"Quite right."

Tim and Ziva return with their targets and scores. After placing them on Gibbs's desk they get right to work, not wanting to give Gibbs an excuse to yell at them.

Hearing the elevator ding, they are not surprised to see Tony's father come into bullpen.

"Hello. Lovely Ziva, how are you this fine day?"

Ziva goes to him and gives him a hug, welcoming him into bullpen. "Hello, if you're looking for Tony, he is not here at the moment. He should be back soon."

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo. You can sit at Tony's desk if you like," Tim tells him.

The trio chit chat for ten minutes or so before Tim sees both Gibbs and Tony come around the corner and into the bullpen.

"Hey, Tony, your father is here," Tim says. "He was telling us that somehow he was taken off the approved visitor list to come up here. He told the security that there had to be a mistake, that he has done work for us before."

Gibbs takes one look at Senior standing there and he doesn't say a word, he just places himself between Tony and his ass of a father. Grabbing the phone off Tim's desk, he calls down to security.

"This is Gibbs, get up here now," He barks then hands the handset to Tim, thus removing the temptation of using it as a weapon to beat Senior's head in.

"Hello, Junior, aren't you going to say anything to me?"

Tony looks at his father folds his arms across his chest then stands right next to Gibbs. He knows that his father's favorite pastime is looking for a weakness, something that he is refusing to show.

Ziva and Tim move their heads side to side like they are watching a tennis match, waiting for the next volley before they move to the other player.

Not a word does he say, but he does smile when he sees the two security guards rush off of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Agent Gibbs, what seems to be the problem?"

"Escort this man out of the Navy Yard. Remember his face, he is not allowed here in the building or in the Navy Yard per order of the Director. I would advise you both to call up here next time you have any doubt about the orders Director Vance leaves, or you could be both be looking for new employment in the future."

"Junior, say something, do something," Senior says as the two guards each take an arm to lead him out of the building.

"Not my call."

"Mr. DiNozzo, if you come near this office or your son again, you will be arrested," Gibbs says.

No one says anything until the elevator door closes on DiNozzo Senior, the guards still holding on to him.

"What is going on, Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"He attacked Tony Christmas Eve. Because of that man Tony has cracked ribs, stitches in his head and an injured jaw. Ducky says it's not broken, more than likely a bone bruise."

"Jeez, Tony, what happened?" Tim asks with concern.

"He is such a nice man. What did you do to provoke him, Tony?" Ziva asks.

Tony closes his eyes then exhales slowly.

"I was born, Ziva, that's what I did. I was born." Tony turns and looks at Gibbs. "I'm taking two weeks sick leave. Ducky can fill out the paperwork."

He grabs his coat, badge and gun and then his backpack.

"DiNozzo?"

"Call Micky if you need me, Boss. I'm going to Pittsburgh."

"You call me when you get there," Gibbs orders.

Tim and Ziva watch, each dumbfounded as to what just transpired.

"Gibbs, I do not understand," Ziva tells him.

Gibbs sits and tosses his now cold coffee into the trash. "It's time you both learned the facts of life. . ." He starts to say.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

"You two follow me," Gibbs orders as he walks out of the bullpen not giving either of his junior agents a second glance.

Gibbs doesn't say anything at all as they go to Autopsy. When the doors open, he points at Jimmy. "Go eat, take a coffee break, go see Abby. Ducky will call you when you can come back."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," Jimmy tells him before bolting from the room.

"You two," Gibbs orders, pointing at Ziva and McGee, "sit on that empty table and listen."

Gibbs passes Ducky on the way to the filing cabinet, but says nothing to his friend. He knows what he is looking for as he has read the complete file. He takes the file out and hands it to Ducky as he whispers just what he wants.

"Ah, yes, I see," Ducky says. He then opens the file and begins to read. "The male child was first seen in the ER at age nine from a severe beating. Once stable, the child was taken from the hospital AMA. The admission papers state that the child was in a school yard fight. The child was seen at the hospital at age ten with a broken arm, a fall from a tree was the stated reason. At age eleven the child was in the hospital for two weeks with a broken leg and a dislocated hip. At that time the doctors did a complete physical and took pictures of all the scars and bruises that covered his body. Oh, yes, being thrown from a snowmobile was the excuse given for those injuries. Theses are just the highlights."

"Ducky, why are you reading an old file? What does all of that have to do with Tony?" Ziva asks.

"Everything, Ziva," Ducky replies. "The child that was abused so badly growing up was Tony. His father beat him all the time. When a business deal went bad, when a wife left him. Any excuse, and sometimes no excuse was needed at all. Anthony DiNozzo Senior is a drunk and a bully who took and still takes his anger out on his son."

"So why didn't Tony just hit him back, he could have shot and killed him and it would have been justified."

"Ziva, Tony is the better man. If he had hit him or even shot him, he would be no better than his father; a man that cannot control his temper and strikes out in a fit of rage. Our Anthony is a better man for having survived his childhood in one piece, than his father ever could be."

"What about you, Gibbs? Why didn't you?" She asks.

"If I had hit him, it would make no me no better than him, Ziva. Men don't hit their children no matter how old they are. And I will never harm Tony's father because of the respect I have for Tony. Hitting him would only cause harm to Tony in the long run. As much of a tyrant his father is, he is still Tony's father. I will honor Tony's wishes in this matter and leave his father alone."

"I have no such qualms," Ziva tells him.

"But you will also respect Tony's wishes. Leave his father alone. Consider it an order," Gibbs tells her.

"That explains why he was so by the book when that little boy died," McGee says softly.

"He'll know that we've told you," Gibbs says. "So don't mention it to him. Understood?"

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva answers not liking the restrictions at all.

"Yes, Boss," McGee tells him, understanding Tony a little more. He might not have had to deal with the physical abuse like Tony, but his father was a mental tyrant and a bully all the same.

"Abby, you too," Gibbs says as he turns and looks at the monitor on Ducky's desk only to see a crying Abby with black tear trails staining her cheeks.

"I promise, Gibbs. I was there and I know just how strong Tony can be."

"Thanks, Abs." He changes the subject. "I really need those results, Abby."

"I'll get right on it. I'll do my best work for you."

"I know, Abby," Gibbs tells her then he makes a cutting motion across his throat. Soon the monitor is black as Abby closes the connection.

"Who is Micky, Boss?" Tim asks.

"A State LEO and a friend of Tony's from college. He'll be fine. He just needs to get away and clear his head."

"We should be together as a team, yes?"

"Tony's right, Ziva. He needs to get away and heal for a little while. He knows what he needs. Trust me on this one," Tim tells her. "Come on, let's get back to work."

Gibbs and Ducky silently watch them leave the autopsy suite. "Thank you, Duck, I know it was a breach of trust for you to do that."

"Anthony will understand, Jethro. He is going to go see Mandy isn't he?"

"Yes, Ducky, he is. At least that is what he implied."

"Good. So what time shall I meet you to clean and put right the damage that his father did to his home."

"You're a good man, Duck."

"Hello," Mandy says softly as she answers her cell.

"Hi, beautiful," Tony says. "How would you like to go to a nice quiet hotel I know in Florida. I have two weeks off and I really need to talk to you. I had a run-in with my father. Or I should say with his fist, a booze bottle and rolling pin."

"Oh, Tony, give me ten minutes to pack. Where are you?"

"Parked outside of your brother's house."

"Come on up. I'll let you in and you can meet them. Then we can go."

"Mandy, I love you. Thank you for leaving your family and coming with me."

"Tony, we are our family, just the two of us. But sometime down the line I want a cat."

"We'll get two," He tells her then he sadly chuckles to himself after he ends the call, wondering if he will ever find the peace and happiness that he longs for, that they both long for.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

Mandy said goodbye to her family without feeling any guilt at all. She knew deep in her heart that they felt the same way; it was a false sense family they were trying to recapture. Something that had died a long time ago. They did try, but by mutual agreement they would stick to Christmas and birthday greetings; less painful in the long run for everyone concerned. As she was closing the door, she heard her young niece tell her father his mother just called and was coming anyway.

As she joins Tony in the car, he asks, "You okay, Mandy?"

"I will be now that you are here. Tell me about this hotel?"

"It's small and comfortable. They have a pool and a great breakfast. It is near the Indian River. I thought that you might enjoy taking walks with me in the cool air."

"I'd like that, but only if you're up to it. Have you seen Ducky?"

"Ducky and Jimmy both. I just have to take it easy. So long walks and longer conversations."

"Or we could go home and not let anyone know we never left. It's not that I'm opposed to going, it's just that I'd never use the pool and if you get hurt you'd be closer to Ducky."

"Don't you ever think about yourself first, Mandy?"

"I do all the time. I know that I'm a bit agoraphobic, Tony. But being with you makes me happy and feel safe, and I'm more comfortable in my apartment."

"Your place it is then, my Mandy, because I want what you want."

"We'll need to stop for food."

"We'll order online and have it delivered, enough for two weeks."

"Okay."

"How about we stop just for overnight? I've been driving for hours."

"I have no problem with that, I'll even buy dinner."

"Are you trying to get me to put out, Mandy? I'll have you know I'm not a cheap date. It's going to have to be a lot more than burgers and fries for me to come across," He tells her with a smile then laughs.

"I was planning on buying you chicken wings and beer," She tells him with a flirty smile.

"Really? So you think I'm that cheap?"

"Yes, cheap and easy."

"Well, you've got me pegged."

"Seriously, Tony, how about a nice steak and maybe some kind of pasta?"

"That sounds more like it. And Mandy, I pay, I want to."

"Okay, you pay. Can we stop at the first shopping center we come to? I'm going to need some things, and no for these things you can't pay."

"Sounds like a plan. I need to get a few things, too."

They separate once inside the shopping center with plans to meet again in one hour in the food court.

It doesn't take him long to get two pair of jeans and a few button-down shirts that he won't have to struggle putting on, and the rest of the things that he will be needing.

With a cup of tea sitting on the table in front of him, he calls Gibbs.

"What going on?" Is Gibbs way of answering his cell.

"I have Mandy with me. We are spending the night in Pennsylvania and coming back tomorrow. We will be in town staying at her place; she wants me to be closer to Ducky and she is more comfortable in her own place. Who am I to say no to her? "

"Good call for the both of you. I sorry, Tony, Ducky and I broke your trust. We sat Ziva and Tim down and…"

Tony closes his eyes and listens as Gibbs tells him the one thing he was hoping that his boss would never do. But thinking about it, it was the one thing that had to be done if he was to be kept safe and away from his drunk of a father.

"Tony? Tony? DiNozzo, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Boss. I zoned out. I don't like it, but I understand why you did it. Boss, I don't want anyone to know that I will be in town. Just you, and if I need Ducky, I'll call him."

"No one will know. I give you my word on that. Now, is there anything that you need at her place?"

"Food. She likes lots of fruit and vegetables, whole wheat bread. You know, healthy food like the meal she made for us. You can use the money in my safe; you can open it. One thing can you get is a bottle of champagne. I want to toast the New Year with her. I don't want to mess this up, Boss. She is too special to me."

"Don't worry, I'll get everything you need. I'll even drop off some of your clothes."

"The key to her place is-"

"Won't need the key, DiNozzo. I installed the lock, I'll just pick it."

"Of course you will. Please don't forget to feed my fish." Tony said, only to realize that Gibbs had ended the call.

Mandy came out of the bathroom dressed in a beautiful dark green dress that hugged her in all the right places, but still made her look conservative in appearance. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and she wore the perfect amount of make-up.

Tony looked at her and sucked in a lungful of air trying to get back the breath she took from him as she entered their hotel room.

"Do I look okay?"

"Amazing, absolutely beautiful," He tells her then he brings her into his arms and kisses her with just enough passion to get his point across.

They are laughing as they enter the hotel returning from their meal. He watches as she takes off her shawl and places it on the dresser, her shoes come next.

They only had one glass of wine each with their meal. Neither are drunk or even tipsy.

"I'm going to change out of these clothes. Do you need help with any of the buttons?" She asks him.

"No, go on get changed. We can rent a movie and get comfortable. I even brought popcorn; we can pop it in the microwave if you want."

The time Mandy spends in the bathroom gives Tony the time to control his breathing and will his erection away. He has been fighting a losing battle all night with his hormones. He wants nothing more than to take her into his arms and show her just how much he loves her. He changes into sleeping pants and a t-shirt when he has control of his body again.

To say he is in trouble when she calls out to him would be an understatement. From just the tone of her voice, he knows that he is a goner.

He looks up as she comes closer wearing a pale blue teddy that hides nothing at all.

"Tony, you know that I love you and I want to be with you. I think it's time for us to cross that bridge together."

He holds out his hands and waits for her to place her smaller hands into his. "Are you sure, Mandy?"

"Yes, for the first time in my life I'm sure and I'm not afraid."

He kisses her and walks her backwards to the bed. With one hand he pulls the bedding down then helps her to sit without his lips ever leaving hers.

She pulls away from his lips and whispers in his ear. "Tony, you should know that I've never done this before."

He moves his head enough so that he can look into her eyes and he can see only the truth; love and hope radiating from them.

"I am honored that you want me to be the one to share this moment with, Mandy."


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

Afterwards, she was quiet, ever so quiet, so quiet that it scared him. He held her tightly as they spooned together. Her breathing was slow and measured, her skin warm and soft, even her feet as he covered her small ones with his were warm.

He wanted her first time to be enjoyable so he made sure she was comfortably aroused before he entered her for the first time. He wasn't a selfish lover per se with other women that he had been with in the past; it was give and take. But with Mandy, he wanted her to have the best he had to offer. So he took his time and brought her to the heights of pleasure multiple times before he took her offered virginity.

"Mandy, did I hurt you?"

"No, not really. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You are a kind and gentle lover; I think my eyes are finally back in my head," She tells him with a small laugh. "But did I hurt you the way I held on to your shoulders? I think I left scratch marks on your back."

"If you left any scratches on my back that means I did it correctly. No scratches then I'm not doing it right."

"Well, as far as I know you have nothing to worry about. I've never in my life felt anything like that before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Me, too, for the both us."

"Can we talk for a little while?" He asks as he turns her around so that he can see her face.

"Yes," She answers with a feeling of doubt and dread.

"Why me? I'm sure you've had offers before."

"I never wanted a pity fuck. And those were the offers that I had before. You know what I look like now without any clothes. I have a lot of scars and damage to my body. I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either."

He kisses the tip of her nose and wipes a tear away before he lets her continue.

"You never brought it up. You were a perfect gentleman. We've spent a lot of time together watching movies, eating meals, and reading books while sharing the couch. You give good foot massages by the way. We've even shared a bed, but you've never made any advances. Tony, I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. Someone who said they loved me, too."

"You really have no idea just how beautiful you are to me, do you? We are all damaged in one way or another; it just shows up differently on some people. I love you just the way you are and if I could wish your scars away I wouldn't. It wouldn't be you if I did. I love you, Amanda Anne Madison, my Mandy."

"I love you, too," She tells him then yawns.

"Go to sleep, my love."

"Mmm," She replies as she cuddles into him.

It is the sound of a soft sigh that wakes him in the morning. He opens his eyes expecting to see her next to him, only he sees her sitting on the end of the bed dressed in a robe drying her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"You look so peaceful and innocent sleeping."

"I'm not far from it."

"I know, it's just this it the first time that you've looked like that. You looked almost relaxed."

"That's because of you. You give me peace, something that has been sorely lacking from my soul and life for a long time."

"I don't want you to think I'm nagging, but what are we going to do now with our relationship?"

"One day at a time, I want to spend more time with you, have dinners together, and I want to go out with you to movies and plays, museums, skee-ball and basketball games. I want you, no hiding from the world. Except from my team, only Gibbs and Ducky for now, next will be Jimmy and Abby, then the rest of them. I want the world to know that I'm in love and very much taken."

"By me?" She asks in a voice so shocked it sounds like a child.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" He asks with mock angst written across his face.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm one lucky bastard. And I want the world to know that you chose me to be the man in your life. It's a shame you've showered. I was going to ask you to join me."

"I'm a little sore, you're bigger than I realized. It's going to take me a little bit to get used to you."

"Practice makes perfect," He tells her with a smile as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Then we have to practice, and you can teach me more," She tells him as he closes the bathroom door.

They are both tired from the monotony of driving mile after mile as they walk into her apartment.

"Look," She says as she drops her bag on the couch.

"What?" Tony asks as his bags join hers.

"Flowers on the coffee table and the dining table."

"That would be Gibbs. I asked him if he could get my emergency cash and buy some food for us. I like his style; the flowers are beautiful."

"What's his number? I'd like to call and thank him."

Tony smiles and tells her. He pours some water and watches as she waits for Gibbs to answer.

"Gibbs," He answers in a very professional manner, not recognizing the number.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. We are back; I thought you might like to know. Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourselves and call me if you have any problems."

"We will. Good-bye."

"I like him," Mandy says as she puts her cell down.

"He wouldn't go to this much trouble if he didn't like you either."

"A nap first then I'll cook for us."

"I like naps, especially with a beautiful woman by my side," Tony tells her as he leads her into the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

_I am very sorry that I did not reply to all of the reviews for the last chapter. I deleted them with a bunch of other emails. I will endeavor to do better.  
_

Four days after Christmas Gibbs says nothing to his team as he leaves the bullpen; he is still angry with them. He climbs the stairs two at a time, knocks once then enters the director's office. He just looks at his boss then places the folder he is holding on top of the desk.

"Gibbs?"

"I found this in my car this morning. It's a report from Dr. Pitt. Tony has four cracked ribs and he'll be back to work January 2nd, but if we need him he can come in early."

"I thought he was in Pennsylvania."

"No, he went and picked up a friend. He was back in town late the next day."

"Miss Pig-Latin I take it?"

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"A life sentence if it turns out the way I think it will."

"You've met her then?"

"Yes. So has Ducky. They make a good pair."

"If you don't need him then let him be. I'd rather not take any chances with his ribs and lungs. What I would really like to do is stick him behind a desk teaching police procedure to the probies."

"And here I thought you only liked computer geeks, not flat-footed cops."

"He gets the job done."

"That he does, Leon, that he does."

He didn't talk to Tim and Ziva, he glared. Tim backed down immediately, and Ziva stuck it out for a few minutes before she, too, lowered her head and returned her attention to her work. He was curt and direct with them. He wanted them to understand what they had done and to treat Tony with the respect that he had earned and deserved.

Gibbs was happy for his senior agent, his friend. He wanted Tony to find the love that he had once with Shannon. More than anything, he wanted Tony to be at peace and not to struggle any more.

Having sent his team home for the night, he turned off his computer grabbed his Sig and badge. He didn't get three steps before his desk phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, it's Adams from legal."

"What can I do for you, Adams?"

"We have a problem with the arrest DiNozzo and McGee did a while back, First Sergeant Thompson. He's claiming that he was abused and intimidated by DiNozzo. We need him at the court hearing. I've been trying to reach him, but it keeps going to voice mail."

"When do you need him?"

"Tomorrow, 10 A.M."

"He'll be there."

"Thanks, Gunny. We'll take care of him. We know what happened. We drew up the legal papers. They are ready to serve to his father if he makes an appearance again. Did you know that Tony is one of a handful of agents that we never send reports back to for mistakes?"

"I'm not surprised, not at all."

A quick good bye and they end the call; Gibbs knows to play nice with the legal dept.

Holding a bag in one hand he knocks with a firm but heavy hand. It is the one place that he does not want to be, but he knows that he had no choice at all. He can hear the familiar footfalls coming to the door.

"Boss! Is there a problem?"

"Come in, Agent Gibbs," Mandy tells him as she walks toward the door.

"I took a chance that you haven't eaten." He says as he passes the bag to Tony after making sure that Tony locks the door.

"We haven't, I was just about to make some dinner."

Tony waits until half way through the meal before he asks Gibb about the elephant in the room.

"Gibbs."

"There's a problem with the Thompson case," Gibbs says slowly.

"I went by the book above and beyond."

"I know, Tony, I was there, and I read the reports for the part that I wasn't there for."

Tony lowers his head then lifts it a moment later with his mask and guards firmly in place. "When do I have to be in court?

"Tomorrow at ten A.M."

They finished the meal in relative silence. Gibbs just watches as Tony kisses Mandy on the cheek and leaves the kitchen. He follows a few paces behind him and listens as he makes a call.

"It's Tony, I need an interview pulled and put the whole thing on a CD, from the time I enter the room until the JAG lawyer comes in. Also, can you pull a copy of all the reports too, please? I need them for tomorrow morning nine sharp. I just got the call that I have to be in court at ten. It's the Thompson file."

Tony can hear some typing on a keyboard then a heavy sigh. "I'll have it ready for you, Tony."

"Thanks so much. I'll owe you one."

Tony quickly makes a second call. "Hey, Bill, I know it's short notice, but we are needed in court tomorrow. Ten A.M. And, Bill, wear your best power suit. The judges like it when we look sharp. I'll meet you in the lobby at nine." He looks up in time to see Gibbs' glare.

"Gibbs will be there, too.'

"This should be fun," Bill replies. "Is he in Papa Bear mode?"

"You know it." Tony laughs then says good bye.

Tony turns to Gibbs. "Mandy has the coffee ready, you know even I can smell it. She made coffee cake this morning if you want some."

"Do you have a power suit here?" Gibbs asks.

"No, I'll have to leave here early and go get changed before we meet in the lobby."

"Tony, if I could find a way for you not to go…"

"I know, but this is way too important; not for me, but for the little boy."

The three men walked into court, two of them wearing power suits and looking like a million dollars. Gibbs was there for support and he had nothing to prove to either the court or the defendant.

The trio sat through half an hour of the JAG lawyer calling into question the tactics that were used to arrest and hold his client.

Having heard enough, the judge holds his hand up to stop him in mid sentence.

"Agent DiNozzo, is there anything you can add to this?"

"Your Honor, I have a video of the defendant's entire time in the conference room from the moment he walked in until his JAG lawyer arrived. As you know, we stop recording once a defendant's lawyer enters the room and we leave."

"Play it, I want to see where this intimidation and abuse take place."

"Yes, Your Honor." Tony hands a plastic case over to the bailiff.

The quiet in the courtroom is deafening as the CD is played. No one says anything at all as they watch Tony read the man his rights in English, Spanish and then in Italian. When Tony starts to tell the defendant about the hierarchy in prisons, muffled coughs can be heard from the police and other lay enforcement people in the courtroom.

Coughing, the judge covers his mouth for a minute before he regains his composure.

"Agent Smalls, why were you in the room, and why did you stand by the door and not talk at all?"

"Protection detail."

"Who were you there to protect?" The judge asks.

"First Sergeant Thompson."

"From whom, Agent Smalls."

"From himself, Your Honor. We didn't want him to hurt himself."

"You knew the child died before you went into the room?"

"No, Your Honor. I just knew that he had been arrested on child abuse charges. I didn't know that the child had died until Agent DiNozzo turned and told the defendant that the charges were being upgraded."

"Perhaps I can explain, Your Honor," Gibbs says.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, their boss."

"Go on, Agent Gibbs."

"We always send in an extra agent when a child is the victim so the alleged abuser will not hurt himself."

"I see. I do have one more question for Agent DiNozzo."

Tony stands and gives his full attention to the judge.

"Why did you tell him about hierarchy in prisons? Was it to scare him into confessing?"

"No, Your Honor, we had the evidence to convict him, our case is solid. I did it because he is a Marine and a Marine is always briefed before he goes to war. Where he is going he is going to have to fight for his life. I wanted to make sure he was well prepared for the future, what to expect. I had another reason, too, Your Honor, I wanted to scare the living stuffing out of him just like he did to his son just before he killed him."

Understanding exactly where the agent's mind frame is, the judge nods his head slightly. "You may sit, Agent DiNozzo." He looks at the JAG lawyer and raises one eyebrow.

"Your Honor, we would like to call a recess. My client wishes to talk to the prosecuting attorney."

"Very well, recess one hour, and Agents, none of you have to come back."

Standing on the court house steps, Tony smiles his famous million dollar smile. "I'm starved. How about brunch before we go back?"

"Sounds good to me," Bills answers. "Eggs Benedict and home fries are what I want."

The two men look at Gibbs. "Coffee."

"That was a given, Boss. What about food?" Tony asks cheekily.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

After saying goodbye to Bill, Tony rubs his cheek while he returns Gibbs's glare. "What?"

"You did good."

"I had a good teacher. If you don't have to go right back right away, I was hoping that you would help me do some thing."

"What do you need?"

"I want to go buy a bed, big enough for two. I've never had Mandy over to my place. It's about time I did. I want her to feel welcome and wanted in my home."

"We'll need to get my truck. We aren't buying a headboard. I'll make one to match your bedroom furniture. Well, let's go. Some of us have to work today," Gibbs tells him.

"On your six, Boss," Tony replies as he gets in Gibbs's car and closes the door seconds after Gibbs is driving away.

"I meant to thank you for cleaning up the mess my father left. I would have done it, but thank you."

"Wasn't a problem. Ducky helped, too. You lost some books; they were beyond repair. Most of them you can get replaced easily enough. The books your Nonna gave you are still in perfect shape and are now dust free. Ducky told me that they are first edition, not a dogged ear page to be found."

"They were her books. I like to think she gave them to me so I could escape into the world the books created, go some place that was safe if only in my mind for a short time. She knew my father was just like his father, an abuser, except my grandfather always took his temper out on my Nonna."

"Is that why she died?"

"She had cancer," Tony answered softly.

It didn't take them long at all to buy the bed and the frame. They even bought bedding, making sure that it was not too masculine a color for Mandy.

"So, what did the clerk say to you as you were paying?" Gibbs asks

"That he hoped my partner and I will keep them in mind if we need any more furniture."

"Presumptuous of him."

"Maybe, there are lots of couples our age in the area. I kind of burst his bubble when I told him that my dad had a houseful and my girlfriend didn't need any new pieces."

"Dad?"

"That's what he said. He said you looked too young to have a son my age. I told him that you adopted me when I was twelve."

"Twelve huh?"

"Well, I have been working for you for twelve years."

"Tony." Gibbs says softly.

"You're the closest thing I have to a father, someone who actually gives a fuck about whether I live or die. Now, I have Mandy in my life and I think I just might be ready to change my mind about marrying and settling down. But not about children; that is still a no and she feels the same. Maybe we can get a big fish tank to start with then a cat like I promised her, a big orange tabby from the shelter."

Gibbs knows he should say something to Tony, but the words just don't want to come. He has been alone too long and has learned to hide his feelings, not letting anything seem like love or kindness seep out. So instead he growls.

Somehow Tony knows this instinctively, so he does what he does best; he makes a smart ass comment to lighten the mood.

With the both of them working, it took no time at all to set up the new bed and remove the old one. After making one phone call to a friend, Gibbs and Tony bring the old bed to a halfway house for homeless vets. Gibbs can't help but think to himself if it wasn't for Mike, that is where he would have ended up after he took his vengeances out on the man that killed his family. So, from time to time he gave what he could to the center, like food and clothing. He even found out that Tony brought them a few old suits and left money in a fund for haircuts so the vets could be presentable for job interviews. Tony never said a word; it was his friend that let the cat out of the bag when Gibbs saw a man wearing a suit that he knew Tony once wore.

After watching Tony get into his own car and drive away, Gibbs takes his time getting back to the bullpen. He stops for coffee first. He sees that McGee and Ziva are gone; they must have left for a late lunch.

"Gibbs," Vance says as he walks into the bullpen.

"Leon. Thompson took the deal."

"And DiNozzo?"

"He did us proud. Professional and not a joke or smart ass comment at all."

"How is he?"

"Better. Do you miss him?"

"Like I miss a hangnail."

"Funny thing about hangnails, they drive you nuts to the point that you'll do anything to make the irritation go away, including confessing, but it serves its purpose."

"Hangnail or not, he does good work. I think I can understand him a little better now, after knowing what he had to deal with growing up. I still don't understand how a father can do that to his own child."

"And that is what separates you from the scum that we catch. You are a good man and a great father, Leon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"As are you, Gibbs," Vance tells him before he turns and leaves him as Ziva and McGee return.

"Mandy! I'm back," Tony calls out as he locks the door behind him.

"In my office," she shouts out to him.

"Oh, Mandy, Oh, Mandy! I want to take you out to eat dinner. So why don't you pack a bag and we can go to my place. I want you to meet Kate then after dinner we can go shopping for food and spend some time at my place. I want you to be as comfortable in my home as I am in yours."

"Okay. Tony, who is Kate?"

"You'll see," he tells her as he helps her stand and kisses her gently.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the add on to favorites and alerts. To Arress thank you so very much for all the work._

Mandy looks around the apartment as she follows Tony to the bedroom. She can't get over how everything is so clean and neat.

"What do you think?" Tony asks after placing her small bag on the dresser.

"It's very masculine and tidy. I thought that it would be, I don't know, more lived in."

"Well, I try to keep it clean. It's a habit. When you are single and work in a job like I have, you never know what is going to happen. If your partner has to come over and get clothes for you if you are in the hospital or pack up your things after you've been killed. It just makes life easier in the long run."

"I never thought about that. I mean, I know your job is dangerous. And I know that you're careful. But..."

"There is always a chance."

"Yeah, there is always a chance you might get hurt."

"I'm careful, I was a cop for a long time before I became an agent. Long hours of pounding the street and watching my partner's back as he watched mine. School of hard knocks, a good school, I had a few good partners along the way."

"And now?"

"Now I have Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva. My team."

"But Gibbs is the one you trust the most."

"Because I've worked with him the longest. We were a two-man team for a long time. We can read each other, our tells, we talk without words. It drives Fornell nuts," Tony tells her laughing.

"Fornell? You've never mentioned him before."

"He is a friend of Gibbs', an FBI agent. He keeps offering me a job. He is a good man and a good agent, too."

"Tony, you said something earlier about meeting Kate. Is she someone special in your life?"

Tony looks at her and nods for a split second a shadow of grief passes graces his face.

"Come, please." He holds out his hand and she places her smaller hand into his. He leads her into the main living area of his apartment and stops in front of a small fish bowl. "This is Kate." He says he lets go of Mandy's hand then feeds his fish, but this time he forgoes the crack about her getting fat. When he sees a confused expression on Mandy's face, he leads her to the couch.

"Kate was my partner, she was the first one to join our team. She was killed in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"I've lost partners before, but never a woman and never by a madman looking for revenge."

"Tony," She starts to say only to have him cut her off.

"So, do you want to go out to eat alone or should we ask Ducky and Gibbs to join us?"

"Italian and alone please, I want you all for myself."

"You stole my line. I was supposed to say that," Tony says with a pout.

"Better luck next time."

"I know just the place, small family owned and the food is great."

"Do I need to change?"

"No, not at all."

Tony and Mandy sit at one of the back tables away from the draft of the front door opening and closing.

"It all looks so good. What do you think we should start with?" Mandy asks.

"How about melon wrapped in prosciutto, you'll like it," Tony replies. "I like a good red wine with Italian food, but if you like we can get white wine."

"Let's get red. I've always like it better, too, a nice rich pinot noir."

"A woman after my own heart."

What started as a lighthearted meal soon turned into a feast when the owner saw Tony sitting there. He personally took charge of serving them.

"Tony, you saved lives that night and you helped more than you know. Tell me what you want. I will cook it for you personally."

"Thank you, Angelo, but you don't have to. I only did what I was trained to do."

Looking at the expression on Angelo's face, Tony sighs then nods his head. After working with Gibbs and Ducky for so long, Tony knows when it is better to just give in, so he does gracefully.

They order the food they want and share the wine and appetizer as they wait.

"What was that all about?" Mandy asks.

"There was a fire here, I helped get people out of the building. No one died and the damage was kept to a minimum."

"You come here a lot?"

"Not a lot. But I do come here. They have great Brodetto and their Alfredo is good, too."

"But you're Italian, you can cook. I've seen you."

"Well, yeah, but the Alfredo is too rich and if I kept the stuff in the fridge, I'd want it all the time. And the Brodetto it's not worth the effort to make just one serving."

"Now that makes sense."

"I thought so. Now, a nice sweet basil marinara, that I can do a pot full, take what I need and freeze the rest."

"This linguini is to die for, it's so good, and the shrimp and wine sauce heavenly," Mandy tells him softly then almost purrs as she licks her lips after taking another bite.

"The frutti di mare is great, too. Come to think of it, I've never had a bad meal here."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure. Now we have to find the perfect Mexican, then Chinese, Greek."

"A restaurant for each cuisine?" Mandy asks with a lilt in her voice.

"Yes. I like being with you and sharing meals is just an added bonus."

"You make me feel so special. I've never felt that way before."

"Get used to it. I love you, Mandy. I want more from our relationship than just food and sex. I want to start on a road that will last a lifetime with you by my side. When you're ready, we will start on that journey together." He takes her hand into his then kisses her just once.

Wiping a tear gently away with the one thumb. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm just so happy. I love you, too."

"To us, and the journey ahead," He says as he raises his glass.

"To the journey, more importantly to us," She says touching her glass to his.


	31. Chapter 31

_**This is it folks, thanks for going along for the ride with me. An extra long chapter. As for my beta Arress, I thank you.**_

Chapter 30

_He walks through the house making sure everything was in its place, and ready for when their guests arrive. He can't help but remember these last two years and all that happened, bringing him and Mandy to this night._

He didn't raise his head and look up when he heard McGee and Ziva come off of the elevator and into the bullpen, it was just after eight in the morning. The snow was falling on a cold second of January morning, and it had been since three in the morning.

He didn't need to look to see them both surprised that he was working quietly at his desk. Never having felt the need to explain himself before, he saw no reason to explain himself now, as he placed another completed form on top of a pile that was already two inches thick

"Don't you two have work to do instead of just standing there staring at DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks before taking the stack of papers off of DiNozzo's desk, leaving a cup of tea in exchange.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva answers.

"Yes, Boss," McGee replies softly.

"That is the last of the paper work, Boss. Two weeks of the dailies and the monthlies. All of the requisitions including the ones for supplies."

Gibbs nods his head as he starts to go over the paperwork and signing his name where he needs to.

Tony looks at both of his teammates, nodding his head in greeting before he turns his attention to his email. He weeds out the all the reminders for past due paperwork, the forwarded jokes and junk mail that always floods his inbox from bored agents, techs, and LEOs. When he is done he is left with fifty that need his attention. He works diligently for half an hour before he utters a single word, but when he does it's an expression of adulation mixed with sorrow that is barely heard by his team.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"I got an email, Thompson took the deal, life without parole, protective custody," Tony tells him.

"Tony," Gibbs says simply.

"It's an empty victory, Gibbs."

"I know."

Tim and Ziva observed the exchange, but said nothing. They knew from experience it was better not to become involved. Surprisingly, they followed the order that Gibbs gave them. They didn't bring up the topic about the abuse that Tony had endured as a child.

A change came over the team. They worked well together and they solved cases. But if you watched closely you could see the change; a well-tuned team while they worked, but when they went home for the day they each went their own way. It was unsettling. They worked so well, but remained so distant at the same time. If you took the time to think about it, it made sense. They went through hell and back. They were lucky that they were still alive. In order to protect themselves, they kept apart when not at work.

All except for Gibbs and DiNozzo. The bond they had was without question stronger than ever. You would have to be a fool to try and get in between them and come out alive. The story about DiNozzo's father made its way through the Navy Yard like wild fire. Every single agent and Marine knew. They also knew what his father looked like, and there was no way the man was getting back on the Yard.

Tony had asked Ducky to use his home for the first time that Mandy met Jimmy and his wife, Breena. Tony wanted Jimmy to be at ease, but it was more important to him that Mandy was comfortable, with Gibbs there to lend a hand just in case. Looking back, Tony should have known better. The two women got along like old friends getting reacquainted after a long separation from the start.

Gibbs just looked, nodded, then went into the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee after the women said hello, only to be followed minutes later by Tony and Jimmy.

"I don't understand, they seem like old friends," Tony muses out loud.

"Women," Gibbs says, as if saying that one word explained it all.

But in a way it did, Mandy wasn't a threat to Breena as far as she was concerned. Breena could tell just from the way Mandy and Tony looked at each other just how much they loved each other. And that was important to Breena, after hearing all the stories from Jimmy about Tony and their friendship. She, too, wanted only the best for Jimmy's best friend. As far as she was concerned, Mandy was it.

The two couples became a foursome going out whenever their schedules allowed. Somehow the age difference didn't matter. They became close friends. The women became even closer than Jimmy and Tony.

They even managed to get away for a three-day weekend. It was nice getting away from the stress of the jobs they all has. Relaxing and joking, really letting go and having fun for the first time in ages.

Tony stepped away from the group to answer his cell, but still close enough to keep Mandy in his sight. He knew she was safe on a patio of the restaurant with Jimmy and Breena right next to her, but he just couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding as he watched the three of them laugh as Jimmy finished waving his hands in front of his face.

"DiNozzo" He says as he answers his cell.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, Boss. We're all fine. Why?"

"My gut has been churning."

"We are leaving in about half an hour. I'll drop Jimmy and Breena off then Mandy will stay the night at my place. She'll go to her place tomorrow. We'll be back before dark."

"You'll call if something happens, right?"

"Of course. Gotta go, talk to you later, Boss."

The drive back was uneventful to say the least. The women hugged and made plans to get together for lunch later in the week just before Tony and Mandy drove away after dropping Jimmy and Breena off at their home.

"Tired?" Tony asks as he looks at Mandy leaning back on the neck rest.

"A bit, a nice warm bath then sleeping next to you, I'll be better by morning."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I was going to add one more thing for us to do before we sleep."

"Will this one thing make me happy?" She asks coyly as she bats her eyelashes.

"It has before, numerous times."

"Then I'm all in," She replies with a smile.

It took time, but Tony had finally found some peace and a sense of complete happiness in his inner being. Mandy gave him unconditional love and support just like he gave her, all without strings. He had never been happier in his life, and neither had she.

It was the hairs on the back of his neck that alerted him that something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense or a second sight if you will. Tony liked to call it a cop's instinct. Having been in law enforcement for so many years, he habitually picked up things and dismissed them without realizing it. When he pulled into his parking space in his apartment complex a few seconds later he knew why. His father was standing there next to a Mercedes Benz, a rental if Tony had to guess, parked in the visitor's parking space.

He had talked to Mandy repeatedly of what to do in case his father ever made an appearance while she was with him. He wanted her to be safe from his father's temper and out of harm's way, be it drunken or not.

Keeping his voice in a calm and gentle tone, he takes her hand in his before he says anything to her. "Leave your bag in the car, take your keys and cell. Go to the apartment, lock the door, set the alarm, and jam a chair under the door knob. Then call Gibbs and tell him my father has shown up. Tell him what I made you do, that you have no idea what kind of shape my father is in. Understand, Mandy? You have to do this for me and for you."

As scared as she is, Mandy knows that following Tony's instructions is the best thing that she can do for the both of them. She knows that Tony is unarmed. All he has is his body and wit to help him deal with his abusive father.

When he sees her nod her head slowly he smiles gently. "I love you, Mandy, don't stop, don't talk to him, and don't look back. Don't listen to him or anything that he says. Remember one thing, Mandy, I am not my father in any shape or form."

"I know, Tony. I love you. Protect yourself. Do what you have to do, but protect yourself."

"I'll do what I have to do."

Walking one step ahead of her Tony wants to make sure he is a barrier between Mandy and his father.

When he does stop right in front of Senior, he motions to Mandy to continue ahead.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Junior? I'm surprised. I thought I taught you better than to go slumming. You're a good looking man like me. You can get any woman you want, not damaged goods like her," Senior says as he watches Mandy open the front door to the apartment building.

Tony stood there and sucked in a lungful of air through his teeth making a hissing sound. He can smell the liquor on his father's breath. He watches as his father runs his hand through his hair with the unsteady hand of a drunk person.

"What do you want, Dad?"

Mandy walked with a sure and purposeful step until she was sure she was out of the line of sight form the outer glass door. Then she ran, and with trembling hands she did just like Tony told her to do. She locked the door, set the alarm, then she jammed a chair under the doorknob. She paused long enough to take a deep breath grabbing her cell out of her pocket to call Gibbs, the one person she knows loves Tony almost as much as she does.

"Gibbs," he says.

"Tony said to call you. His father is here at the apartment," Mandy tells him with a barely controlled voice

"Mandy, is he hurt?" Gibbs asks with dread lacing his voice.

"I don't know," She answers then she tells him exactly what Tony told her to say.

"Stay in the apartment, don't open the door unless it's me or Tony.

"Gibbs…" Mandy starts to say, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I'll get there as fast as I can. Make coffee please," He tells her. They both understand that it is busy work to keep her hands and thoughts occupied. After the coffee is made she whips together a coffee cake all the while listening carefully as she cleans the kitchen.

The squeal of Gibbs's tires sent gravel and sand spitting into the air as he came to a complete stop.

Slamming the car door he pulls his weapon running to the entrance of the apartment building. What he witnessed as he came closer made him proud and sad at the same time, a bloody-faced DiNozzo blocking three punches then throwing one right-handed punch to the jaw and then an upper cut with his left hand hitting Senior in the chin, the final punch making the older man land on the ground knocked out.

"He wouldn't stop, Boss. I tried to block him," Tony tells Gibbs as he catches his breath.

"I know, Tony," Gibbs replies as he rolls Senior over so he can put the cuffs on.

"For an old man he still punches like he did thirty years ago," Tony says as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

"This is why, Tony, he had a roll of dimes in his fist," Gibbs explains as he hands Tony the roll of coins. "What did he want?"

"A place to sleep and money. I made the mistake of telling him I kept emergency cash in the safe."

"He'll be sleeping tonight in the holding cell at NCIS. I called for back up while I drove over."

Tony knows not to argue with Gibbs so he simply nods his head as a NCIS car pulls up with two agents in it.

"Put him in the holding cell, charges as follows; domestic abuse, assault on a federal agent, use of a lethal weapon, and drunk and disorderly. If he fights back charge him with resisting arrest, too."

"Mandy," Tony says softly as he watches his father being lead away.

"She'll be worried, don't lie to her. Tell her that he has been arrested and that we are pressing charges.

They knock on the door and wait for Mandy to let them into the apartment.

"Oh, Tony," She cries as she opens the door seeing his bloody face.

"I'm okay, baby, really I am. We'll call Ducky and he'll fix me right up."

"I made coffee and a quick coffee cake. If you come to the kitchen I'll start to clean you up so Ducky can see what needs to be done."

He nods his head and lets her take his hand leading him into the kitchen just as Gibbs closes his cell.

"Are you hurt, too, Gibbs?"

"No, Mandy, I'm not. You said something about coffee," He says deliberately changing the conversation.

_He stood still for a minute touching the small scar over his left eye as he watches Mandy fill a bowl with pretzels, remembering just how upset and nervous she was until Ducky told her that five stitches would be all that was needed. Or the look of pride that crossed her face when Gibbs told her that Senior was going to be charged and was being held in a holding cell at NCIS headquarters. That is after his medical needs were seen to on account of being knocked out by Tony._

_He let his mind wander to later that night, after sending Gibbs and Ducky home each with some coffee cake carefully wrapped in tin foil. He held her tightly in the middle of the living room as she cried. _

_When she stopped crying he led her into the bedroom laying her down he laid down next to her, he knew that it was not the right time for sex, but it was the perfect time for holding on to each other. Letting go of the past together would make them stronger, the physical scars would always be there as a reminder, but the emotional ones would need time to heal. Being together would making the healing easier._

_It was that night they decided to buy a home and move in together. Spending days back and forth at each others places was tiring they needed and wanted something that was theirs._

_Being raised by a man who goes through money as if it was water, Tony learned to save. He was careful with the money he made and he invested taking advice from a frat brother._

Six months, that is how long it took them to find a house to buy. Mandy's lease was up first. She left with out renewing it and moved into Tony's place. They stored some of her things at Gibbs' and gave some of the things away. The money that would have gone to pay her rent went into the house account. It worked for them. They found that living together came easy, not that they didn't have conflicts from time to time.

Mandy learned in time that living with and loving Tony came with a price. Sometimes she went days without seeing him. But he always called her at least once a day even if they only talked for a minute. It was enough she knew that he loved her. He didn't just say it, he showed her. Flowers showed up for no reason. She would come home from work to find her favorite meal ready to be served. He was gentle and loving with her, never letting her doubt just how much he wanted her in his life. It made her feel special, truly understood, and loved.

Gibbs and Tony stayed on one night as they to finished up the paperwork from their latest case. It was very late. Tim and Ziva had been gone for over an hour. The floor was quiet, only three other agents working at their desks.

"Mandy says to tell you thank you for building her the bookcase for her office and if you come for dinner on Saturday she'll make you pot roast, your mother's recipe. She copied the recipe from your kitchen notebook last time she was there."

"She could've just asked. I would have given her the recipes," Gibbs tells him.

"I know that, so does she. I think she wanted to surprise you."

"I'll be there."

"One more thing, I'm not telling Abby about Mandy or the house just yet. As much as I love Abby, she hasn't learned how not to share things that aren't supposed to be shared."

"She has gotten better at not being a blabber mouth," Gibbs admits. Thinking about it Gibbs, has to be honest. Abby is great at her job, but sometimes she acts like a spoiled child. Things have been going well for Tony and Mandy and he wants as much stress and drama kept away from them, at least for a while. With his father in prison for a year and a permanent restraining order to stay away from Tony, Mandy, and NCIS for life, things are looking up for the couple.

Hearing Tony's voice brings Gibbs out of his thoughts. "Let's go Boss, I'm starved. French onion soup and turkey sandwiches are on the menu and my treat." Nodding his head, Gibbs closes the file he is working on and follows Tony out and into the elevator.

An early Saturday morning Jimmy and Tony could be heard laughing as they wait for their partners to join them. They had made plan to go sailing then have a nice meal at a beach front restaurant.

"Finally," Tony says in a teasing tone when the women join them.

"Hey, I was making myself look beautiful for you," Mandy replies with a huff.

"You're beautiful enough, just the way you are," He tells her as he pulls her into his embrace and hugs her fiercely letting her go only after kissing her with a gentle peck on the nose, when he hears his work cell ring.

"Damn," Tony says softly then closes his cell.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asks as Breena and Mandy come into the room.

"I have to go Vance wants Gibbs and me to go over our depositions with the legal department. It's a big case and we testify on Monday."

"But, it's Saturday. Can't you do that on Monday," Breena asks with a small pout.

"Can't Gibbs do anything, Tony? We've had these reservations for weeks," Mandy please.

"Sorry my love, his hands are tied just like mine. Vance orders, we go. Chain of command and all that. Take pictures and bring home something for me to eat later."

They watch as he grabs his coat and weapon, then kisses Mandy before he leaves.

"Come on, it's a nice day. We all have it off and I for one intend to do as Tony suggested," Jimmy tells the women.

"Jimmy's right, Breena. Let me get my jacket and purse. I've been looking forward to this day and I'm going to have fun even it kills me. Then I'll come back and haunt Vance for making Tony miss our day out," Mandy tells them with a feisty gleam in her eyes that was completely spoiled when she chuckles.

Gibbs and Tony were barely able to hide their contempt for the young lawyers that were handling the case. The lawyers had the temerity to treat both of the agents like idiots instead of seasoned law enforcement officers that worked for a federal agency that they were.

Four hours into the review and Gibbs and Tony were ready to pull their Sigs and shoot them, all the while mumbling rule 13 as a mantra. "Never, ever involve a lawyer."

"We can stop for lunch now. Please come back in an hour, we only have a few more points to cover," The older of the two lawyers tells Gibbs and Tony.

"Coffee?" Tony asks.

"Ya think," Gibbs snaps back as he glares at the their nemesis making Tony laugh as he opens the door.

Fortified with coffee and a meal the agents put their best 'I hate lawyers' faces on as they enter the conference room.

An hour into the session Tony's work cell and personal cell each go off seconds apart. Gibbs glares, daring the lawyers to say one word as Tony hands him his work cell.

"Gibbs," He barks as he answers the cell.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Palmer? What's wrong?"

"There has been an accident. I wasn't driving because I had a bad reaction to some food. Breena and Mandy were in the front seat, Mandy was driving. Agent Gibbs, we're at Bethesda. You have to come it doesn't look good."

"I understand. Are you hurt?"

"I have to go, just come please," Jimmy tells him before the line goes silent.

"Hello," Tony answers with a sense of dread after he reads the unfamiliar number.

"Is this a T. DiNozzo? You are listed as a roommate for a Miss Amanda Madison."

"Yes. I'm Tony DiNozzo. Is she alright?"

"You need to come to Bethesda Hospital, Mr. DiNozzo."

"I'll be there in an hour," He answers then closes his cell. He looks at Gibbs with apprehension.

"An hour my ass. Half that time if I have anything to say about it. Let's go." He stops, turns back and looks at the lawyers. "We're done here." He barks out then grabs Tony's sleeve and pulls him out of the room.

Ten minutes into the drive Tony can't stop fidgeting. "DiNozzo, hold this." Gibbs passes him a coffee cup after taking off the cover. "Don't talk, don't think. Make sure it doesn't spill," Gibbs orders as she peels away from the curb.

"Come on, Boss, you've only taken two sips out of it," He says after glancing at it.

"I know, so make sure you don't spill any of it."

Sighing heavily Tony looks at the cup again and can't help but smile. It's not coffee that Gibbs ran in and got, it was tea. Sinking into the car seat Tony concentrates on sipping the tea without spilling any of it on his clothes.

Pulling into the police parking spot in the hospital lot, Gibbs puts the NCIS parking placard on the dashboard. He has to run to catch up with DiNozzo as Tony had jumped out as soon as the car was going slow enough for him to do it safely.

Hearing a stern voice as he walked up to Tony and a nurse, he could tell that Tony was about to lose his patience. It was something his SFA rarely did when he was dealing with a woman.

"I live with her, she's my girlfriend," Tony pleaded.

"But you're not listed as her medical proxy. You can't make any decisions for her."

"So you're going to let her die?" Tony asks throwing his arms up in the air.

"No we're going to keep her comfortable and stable and wait for a court order," the nurse explains.

"NO, you're not. She is under arrest for grand theft of federal property. Since she is my prisoner and I'm the one arresting her, you do what you have to," Gibbs orders as he shows her this badge.

The nurse knows it's all show this time. She has seen before only when children were involved and it was an emergency, only then the child was put under protective custody until the parents could be found. There was no way she was going to argue with Gibbs; she has heard about him. In fact, there was not one nurse in the whole hospital that has not heard of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his temper when it comes to someone he cares about.

"If I get into trouble with the legal department for this, Agent Gibbs, I'm going to tell them you lied and browbeat me into believing that tall tale of yours."

"I'll take full responsibility for this nurse…" He pauses long enough to read her name tag before he continues, "Cindy Davidson. I'll protect your six."

"Well then, you have papers to sign. Follow me please."

"One more thing. You have a James Palmer and his wife Breena here as well. They came in at the same time."

"Dr. Palmer is having an x-ray of his shoulder. We had to stabilize his diabetes first. His wife is in surgery. She has a compound fracture of her leg and has some airbag burns on her face."

"And Mandy?" Tony asks softly.

"She was driving the car. I'm afraid her injuries are more extensive. We are keeping her stable. She needed a blood transfusion. She'll be taken to the OR within the next half hour."

"What are her injuries?" Tony asks.

"Why don't you let the doctor explain that to you."

The two agents follow the nurse into the room where they are holding Mandy. Tony only has eyes for Mandy lying on the bed. Gibbs takes in the whole room and sees two doctors looking at her x-rays, one of them familiar. He walks closer to them.

"Gibbs, is she one of yours?" Dr. Pitt asks.

"Not one of mine, she is Tony's better half."

"I didn't know that Tony got married."

"He hasn't, not yet anyway," Gibbs replies. "So what's her condition?"

Before he can answer Gibbs' question, Tony interrupts. "Why is she unresponsive?" He asks, never letting leaving her side.

"Tony, I gave her something to keep her calm and relaxed. She was fighting, just like you do." Brad answers with a calm voice.

"Brad, her condition please." Tony asks understanding exacting why Mandy was fighting.

"She has a pneumothorax. I put a tube in that will relieve the pressure and make it easier for her to breathe. She hit the airbag hard and has a slight concussion. She has pelvic and her left femur fractures as well. Her left arm is broken, too. The truck hit them hard, Tony. She'll live, but she has a long road ahead of her with rehab."

"So, who do you recommend to set her bones?" Gibbs asks.

Brad point to the man standing next to him. "Charles Wilder, he is the best we've got."

Somewhat pacified that the doctor is known to Brad, Tony looks at his friend and sighs gathering his thoughts. "Brad, will you be in the OR?"

"I'll be there, Tony. Now you two go get some coffee. It's going to be a long while."

Jimmy entered the hospital cafeteria and scanned the room looking for Tony and Gibbs. He spotted them in the far corner away from the constant traffic. With his one useable arm, Jimmy loaded up a tray with three coffees and three sandwiches. After paying for the lot he managed to get to their table without too much trouble.

"I brought fresh coffee and sandwiches, and before you say you're not hungry just eat it or I'll call Dr. Mallard."

Gibbs tries to glare at the young man, but it has no heat in it. He takes the offered sandwich and coffee with a nod of thanks.

"How bad are you hurt, Palmer?"

"Dislocated shoulder and some stitches. I was sitting in the back seat. The truck drive had a heart attack and he lost control of his rig. He died at the scene." He tells them, filling them in on all the information that he had about the accident.

"I checked in on our girls. Breena is in post-op recovery and Mandy is still in surgery. I asked a nurse to get an update. Everything is going as scheduled is what I was told."

Putting his cup down Tony looks at Gibbs. "Just what was it the Mandy stole, Boss"

"Your heart Tony you do belong to the federal Government while on duty." Gibbs answers without a hint of a smile on his face.

Jimmy and Tony exchange a look before laughing only to stop after being glared at by Gibbs.

Hours passed and when Tony was finally able to see Mandy, he was tethering on edge. She looked so vulnerable laying there with all the tubes and machines surrounding her. Sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the whole world, he kept looking up every few minutes as she slept. He usually loved to watch her sleep, but this time it was unnerving. She wasn't moving or making any little sighing sounds in her sleep. It was just after one in the morning when he heard a small moan. He got up from his seat and took the three steps needed to get to her and push the call button for the nurse.

"She moaned," Tony tells the nurse when she comes in the room.

Nodding in understanding, she checks Mandy's vitals then puts a painkiller into the IV port. "She should sleep comfortably now. You should go home and rest you'll want to look your best when she wakes up."

"I'll be fine, I don't want to leave her alone," Tony replies then he drops a kiss on her forehead before he goes to reclaim his spot in the chair, determined to keep guard, ready to help Mandy in any way that he can.

He woke up the smell of fresh hot coffee and tea. Opening one eye he sees Gibbs standing there looking down at him. "How is she?"

"She only woke up twice. Is one of those for me?"

"I don't drink tea unless Ducky makes me. Here," Gibbs says as he hands him his cup.

"I almost lost her, Boss," Tony tells him softly with pain filled words.

"I know, Tony. There is an old saying, that which does not kill you, will make you stronger."

"Boss, you do know that Nietzsche died insane in an asylum."

"Always knew you were smarter than you let on."

Tony had been up most of the night just staring at Mandy. His love, his lifeline. He came to realize that he didn't want to be without her anymore. He wanted, no needed her in his life.

"I need you to stay here for me. Stand guard and do that papa bear thing you do so well. I'll be back in two hours."

"Go home and shower and change. You look like hell, and take your meds or I'll sic Pitt on you."

"On it, Boss."

Two and a half hours later Tony returns dressed in jeans and a blue shirt looking a whole lot better than he did when he left. He didn't come empty handed, though. He had a fresh coffee for Gibbs along with a muffin. For Mandy he brought warm low cut athletic socks because her feet would get so cold and he wanted her to be comfortable.

"Well, let's see it," Gibbs demands

"See what?"

"The ring, Tony."

"Oh,that," He takes a small box out of his pocket and hands it to Gibbs.

Gibbs was shocked when he opened the box. Instead of a over the top diamond, he saw a princess cut one karat diamond with a smaller emerald on each side of the diamond, on a white gold band. A perfect ring.

"Are you sure it will fit?"

"I took one of her rings with me to get the right size."

"Good boy. It's about time, too."

Tony inclines his head just a fraction of an inch as he looks at Gibbs.

Once Mandy is awake and talking, he knows that they are going to be alright. He kisses her once on top of the head. "You call me if you need anything. I'm going to check on Palmer and Breena. I'll check back before I leave." He takes a pair of sock to give to Breena after Mandy asks him to give them to her friend.

He only stays a few minutes with Jimmy and his wife as her parents Are there and the room is too crowded. Handing the socks to Jimmy he tells him the same thing, if Breena needs anything to call him. He knows that she won't call as her father will see to everything, but family is family even if Jimmy is the awkward smart cousin.

When Gibbs gets to the open door he stops and doesn't go in. From the reflection of the mirror he watches as Tony places the ring on Mandy's finger. Gibbs has to smile as Tony seals the deal with one gentle kiss that barely touches Mandy's bruised face and mouth.

He hated leaving her but he had no choice. He had to go to court but he didn't want to leave her alone, calling one one his teammates was out of the question. Hearing a noise he looked up only to see Mary Murphy standing there dressed in scrubs.

"Ma'am, may I help you?"

"No, but I can help you. Your gunny called me and asked if I could stay with your fiancee while you were in court. So go home agent DiNozzo shower get into a nice suit and take your medications."

"Yes Ma'am!." Tony replies he leaves after giving a kiss to Mandy's, and a kiss on Mary's cheek. After a whispering a sincere thank you to her.

Six months, that is how long it took for Mandy to rehab and get back on her feet. Every step of the way Tony was always either with her or a phone call away. It was Gibbs who built the ramps she needed to get into the house. He also put the bars in the bathroom for her to use.

No one said it was going to be easy, but in the end it was worth it. She could walk and do for herself like always. The first thing they did once she was completely healthy was get married, just the two of them. They went to city hall. With all the friends Tony had made thought the years, finding a judge to perform the ceremony was easy.

After thanking the judge, Tony takes Mandy's hand in his. "Let's go eat breakfast before I have to go back to work."

"Take the day, DiNozzo," Gibbs says standing in the back of the room by the open door. "Congratulations, Mandy, welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Gibbs," Mandy tells him.

"Ah, Gibbs, we still going to the reunion dinner," the judge asks.

"Pick you up at 1900, John," Gibbs says with a wave as the three of them leave the judge's chambers.

"Let me guess, an old Marine battle buddy," Tony asks as he ducks too late to miss the head slap.

They talked about it and finally decided that the time was right. So Tony sent out invitations for a housewarming party. Even if it was late, it would be a perfect excuse to have the team and the director over.

They set the date a week ahead on a Saturday night. Working together, it didn't take long to get everything ready. Even the newest member of the family could be seen getting ready.

A large orange tabby cat they got from the shelter came with a built in surprise. Six weeks after they brought her home she had two kittens. When they brought her to the vet to have her spayed as to the agreement with the shelter, they found her to be pregnant. That was all they need to hear. They brought her back home and made sure she had a good diet for her babies. With the three cats their family was complete.

With Gibbs leading the way, they formed a caravan driving to Tony's new home. Each one of them were surprised when Tony gave them the invitation to the house warming party after it made it clear to them earlier that they were only work friends. They wondered what he wanted, especially Ziva and Tim.

Seeing the motion sensor lights light turn on the walkway through the window, Tony calls to Mandy to come and greet the guests with him.

He opens the door and the women enter first then the men. Once all the coats are put in the other room, Tony pours some wine and Mandy places a plate of hors d'oeuvres on the table.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight. I also want to introduce you to my wife, Mandy."

"Wife?" Abby, Tim and Ziva chorus together.

"Yes, my wife."

"I couldn't have done better myself," Vance whispers to Gibbs behind his wine glass.

"Well done, Anthony, well done." Ducky says just before the hugging starts.

A/N: so there you have it. Thank you very much for all the review and favorites.


End file.
